Pitch's Sister
by redroses100
Summary: Pitch has a sister who's constantly being reborn in different times and places. This time he finds her as a 20 year old up-and-coming mother with a younger sister. And strangely enough it's her sister Pitch is more interested in. Can Carter manage to defeat her brother for good this time before her sister falls prey to Boogeyman? Rated M for language and moments of self harm.
1. Chapter 1

"Katie!" I wince slightly at the shrill voice of my very pregnant sister. She was never really pleasant her other nineteen years of living, but she's been especially evil lately. I would blame the baby, but I have I feeling I'll like it much more than my sister. "Katie!" She shrieks again. I groan, pausing my music and angrily storming out of my room to glare at the bloated mess recumbent on my couch. I don't know why it irritates me so much that Carter crashes here even though she has a home of her own. With her husband. It just bugs me.

"What?" I snap. I'm right in the middle of finishing my art project finally, after months of procrastination. And she is making it extremely hard to even focus on finishing the damn thing! She returns my glare from her reclined position.

"You were supposed to do the dishes before five." She snaps, sending a sharp gaze at the clock hanging on the wall. I peek at it. It indeed boasts that it's now 5:04. But that's not the real time.

"And I still could. Or did you forget that clock is ten minutes fast." I say snarkily. I'm in no mood to hear one of Carter's classic Bitch-fits. She doesn't appreciate my sarcasm though and takes out her phone to call our parents. I roll my eyes, returning to my room to finish the art project. Let her call mom and dad. Let her tell them all about how I'm not obeying her every command. They'll probably take her side and ground me, but I don't really have any friends or events to look forward to in the near future. I'm what they call a loser/loner at my school.

I try to not focus on Carter and her monstrous hormones as I shade in the patters on my paper. But my mind is so full that I can hardly even draw a straight line. So I sit up, searching the bottom drawer of my dresser for my secret little tool.

As far as my parents know, I stopped cutting almost a year ago. But my parents don't need to know that I never stopped. And I hide it well enough that I doubt they'll ever find out. I get up to lock my bedroom door then sit back down, pulling up my pajama pant leg to my knee. Above my knee is really savaged from a fight I had with mom and dad a few nights ago. But the scars on the lower half of my leg are pretty healed. I hold the knife in my hand firmly, dragging the ultra sharp edge over my skin, feeling bliss as I stop thinking about Carter and only think about this.

All to soon though, I've calmed down enough to take a deep breath and put down the knife. I retrieve the tissue box, also in my bottom drawer, and wipe the trails of blood from my leg. The box of band aids is the next thing I take out, peeling off the wrapper and smoothing the sticky bandage over the relatively deep cut. After a quick scrub with a baby wipe, it looks like I merely fell and have a simple band aid on a scratch. At least that's what I'll tell anyone who asks. If they see anyways. I haven't worn shorts since eighth grade, so no one sees anything.

After putting away everything and rolling my pant leg back down, I unlock my door and settle down to work more on my art project. It's strange but I feel much better now.

"Mmm...so do I." My head whips up at the slithery seductive voice that echos in my head. But...it's not like usual, where I know he's in my head. This sounds closer. Realer. I jump up from the ground and spin around, coming face to face with a man dressed all in black with gray skin, golden eyes, and black slicked back hair. This is impossible! I mean this guy has been haunting my dreams for a good year now, and now he's literally standing in my room! I shy away from him and he only smirks.

"Am I hallucinating?" I ask him quietly. He chuckles, it's a dark creepy sound.

"I'm afraid not. Don't worry, I'm just here for a quick visit. I couldn't help but overhear your little argument with Carter. Hardly seems like the kind of thing to hurt yourself over." He purrs, but his eyes hold not of the concern he voices.

"I...it's not...it's not just the dishes thing. It's just...Carter." I have no idea why I'm talking to this guy. I mean he's been giving me grief while I sleep for a long time. But for some reason here I am engaging in conversation with the Boogeyman.

"I see. Your emotions run deep don't they Katie." A shiver goes up my spine when he says my name. I didn't even know he knew my name. And it's just weird to hear him say it. Not very pleasant at all.

"Yes."

"Someone can offend you very easily, but they can also find a friend in you easily." He goes on. I don't answer this time. He doesn't seem to mind. "More than that you don't seem to be able to let go of things very easily. Once something hurts you, you refuse to let yourself heal and move on. You still hurt from your parents forgetting your fall concert last year." I feel really uncomfortable with the fact that he knows me so well.

"Look I don't mean to interrupt, but is there something you were looking for, or are you just here to analyze my character?" I snap. He chuckles again, and once again I find myself really uncomfortable.

"Carter doesn't seem to understand just how fragile those emotions are. She mistreats them and you." He hisses, his voice sinking into my head.

"Yeah, nothing I don't know." I try to sound strong but my voice is failing me. I've always known Carter is more rough around the edges than she means to be, but just hearing this guy say that is painful.

"A shame. But...you could change that Katie." He whispers the last sentence with a deadly smile. I wince at the line of sharp teeth he shows me. Still, my interest is piqued.

"W-what do you mean?" I ask barely above a whisper. He walks towards me, and amazingly I let him. I'm really wanting to know just what he's talking about. He's painfully close when he leans down to whisper in my ear.

"I think you'll find if you don't forgive her, she'll appreciate you more." He says hauntingly. I break out in goosebumps and try to slip away from him. Something rough wraps around my leg right where my new cut is. It squeezes harshly making me have to bite my lip to avoid screaming out. The man wanders back to stand before me, putting his hand around my chin and making me look up at him. "You could so easily take control Katie. And not the way your cutting lets you. You've always forgiven Carter, no matter how badly she treats you. But, if you for a moment think of yourself as more than what Carter says you are, you may find peace. If you're strong enough to hurt yourself in order to have some grasp of control over your life...you're strong enough to stand up to her."

"No, I can't stand up to her!" I murmur, tears prickling my eyes.

"You can. And you will. Because I can see in those beautiful eyes that you're tired of this. If you want it to stop, you need to stop it." He kisses my cheek, his lips searing my skin almost painfully. Then he steps back into the shadows, taking the snake-like thing that had a grip on my leg with him. But his golden eyes stick in my head. I stand still for what seems like forever. My door opens making me jump and yelp a little. My dad looks at me curiously before resuming his no-nonsense dad look.

"Do the dishes or you're grounded." He orders, disappearing. No doubt he's just gotten home and immediately was greeted by an annoying and complaining 8 month pregnant girl. I growl low in my throat, reaching for my iPod and headphones. Might as well get them done. Maybe then Carter will finally leave me alone long enough to finish my stupid project.

As I go to leave my room a haunting laugh echoes in my head, reminding me of the conversation, whether I want to acknowledge it's reality or not.

OOOOO

Hundreds of miles away North looked carefully at the globe, not quite understanding what the black dot was. He rubbed his beard thoughtfully, trying unsuccessfully to come up with solutions in his head. Jack Frost slid into the room on a trail of ice, laughing as elves tried to do the same, only to trip over their feet and fall flat on their faces.

"North you gotta watch this!" He laughed.

"Not now Jack." North said dismissively, making a note in his schedule to investigate the black dot later. He also made a note of where the dot was located then closed his book to go back to work. He was getting a lot of good ideas for toys lately, and the black dot had put a bit of a damper on his day. But he was not going to be deterred. He would come back later.

Jack watched North make the note and leave humming, then once the jolly man was out of sight, the mischievous spirit walked up to the schedule book. He glances at the location written under the word INVESTIGATE and then up at the globe. Mesa, Arizona...there! Huh. A black dot. That was...really very weird. Jack considered it a moment. Arizona was in the middle of winter right now. And while it would still be warm for Jack, he could probably bear it long enough to help North with his little investigation.

Twirling his staff once, he took off through the open skylight, heading to his least favorite state to see what the fuss was.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack peeked into a kids rooms, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. He wondered why North's globe was telling him to come here when every house he'd checked so far was completely normal! But he still had a few blocks of apartments and suburbs to check. He hummed to himself as he floated on the wind. He would stop every now and then to frost up a window of a car, sad that he couldn't give them a snow day like his other towns. People in Arizona wouldn't know how to cope with a snow day.

He entered a maze of apartments, dashing from roof to roof, and peaking in every window. Just as he was about to give up, he felt a sharp stab of pain in his chest. He stumbled slightly and looked around, trying to identify the cause of this sudden feeling. Out of the corner of his eye he saw flailing arms through a window and crept closer, feeling the aching in his chest intensifying. He hid in the shadow and watched the scene unfolding in the home.

A blond girl who looked only 18, but was heavily pregnant, was shouting her brains out at a girl who looked her age. But this girl had shining brown hair that waved over her shoulders. The brunette looked so disinterested in the lecture she was getting, it nearly made Jack laugh. The blond was screaming about the brunette being "ungrateful" and "stupidly naïve". Jack knew right off the bat that he didn't like this pregnant chick. But the brunette...it was so strange. She was simply sitting and taking the verbal beating. She didn't look thrilled, but she at least was letting the blond get the little fit out into the open.

Jack shifted a little and spied two adults also in the room. Why were they letting the pregnant one yell at the brunette like that? He couldn't believe they were allowing this! Apparently the brunette couldn't either because when the blond stopped to take a breath, she stood and ran out of the room. Jack could see she was much more hurt than she appeared to be, and he flew the few feet to her window. She slammed her door, locking it, and then collapsed on her colorful bed. She sobbed gently into her pillow but Jack could see she was restraining herself. He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling this poor girl was the black dot on the globe. That she was the reason North needed to investigate this place.

OOOOO

I hate her! There is no portion of me that feels even a smidgen of pity or sympathy or compassion towards her! So why did I just sit through that? Maybe I was waiting to see how far mom and dad would let her go before they did something. But, like usual, they did nothing! I try not to full out cry as I bury my head in my pillow. I really don't want to clean snot off this pillowcase. But the more I dwell on the events of the day, the harder it is to control myself.

I sniffle, wiping my eyes and sitting up to go for my special drawer. But a flash of blush catches my eye and I look to my window. I...I swear I saw something...someone. Geez I know I'm crazy, seeing the boogeyman and all, but it must be getting worse. I rub my eyes slightly and stand to investigate a little closer. I search all the shadowy crevices, trying to see something, anything that would explain that flash of blue.

"Are you...looking for me?" I nearly jump out of my skin at the voice. It's the voice of a teenage boy, but that's impossible. Isn't it? Sure enough when I look back to my right, there's a white haired teen with bright blue eyes floating leisurely just outside of my window.

"How are you going that?" I ask, eyes wide in amazement. He too seems surprised by something. I pull open my window, pushing the screen out so he can float in. a cool breeze comes in with him so I shut the window again.

"You let random guys into your room often?" He jokes with a smile.

"Usually they let themselves in." I state sarcastically, but my mind instantly remembers my little visit from the Boogeyman and a shudder goes up my spine. It's not lost on the boy who tilts his head to the side in a silent question. I eye the stick he's brought with him. It looks almost like a fancy walking stick, but blue veins of ice pulse along the wood. His hoodie too has ice along the collar, sleeves, and pockets. He's pale as death and had no shoes on! Just who is this guy? "Who are you?" I ask.

"Jack Frost." He says with a cheeky grin, twirling his staff slightly. The temperature in my room goes down slightly as he does. I grab a blanket, pulling it around my shoulders. "Who are you?" He asks right back.

"Katie Stephans." I say, maybe a bit proudly because he quirks an eyebrow up. "Are you...do you...did the Boogeyman send you?" I ask unsure. This really gets his attention and he sputters a little, nearly tripping over himself.

"The Boogeyman?! You know who Pitch Black is but not Jack Frost?!" He demands, but not in a mean way. More incredulous.

"Well if it makes you feel better he had to introduce himself too. It's not like I automatically knew who he was the first time I saw him." I say defensively. His face softens into something akin to sympathy and curiosity. "If you're not with him, what are you doing here?" I try not to sound mean when I say it. But I'm also curious. He scratched his neck slightly, apparently trying to think of an appropriate answer.

"Well, I was looking for a black dot, and I saw your argument." And that explains nothing. He gets the hint from my blank face that I'm not getting it and sighs. "You know Santa Clause?" I nod. "He has this globe. For every child that believes, there's a dot on the globe. But for some reason there's a black dot somewhere in Mesa Arizona. And I was just trying to investigate it a little to help North out."

"So I'm this black dot? What does that even mean?"

"Well I don't know if you're the dot or not! And frankly I have no idea what it means."

"Seems like a bad sign though." I point out. He shrugs at this. He seems to really want to ask a question. "So...Pitch Black...is that the Boogeyman's name?"

"Yeah. When _did_ you get introduced to the Nightmare King anyways?" He asks, reclining in the air, head back on his perfectly balanced staff.

"He's been around in my dreams for nearly a year now." I explain, taking a similar position back on my bed. He looks alarmed.

"A year?! That's terrible!" He exclaims. I almost want to shush him, but I realize my family probably wouldn't be able to see him. If I'm right about both he and Pitch being figments of my imagination that it. And if they aren't...well I'd like to see my parents faces if they walked into my room and saw Jack Frost floating around my ceiling. Jack is looking at me expectantly as I think about it, and I realize I just spaced out while he was talking about the Boogeyman haunting me. I shrug.

"Actually he's pretty nice to me. He likes to act sympathetic and jazz but I don't think he realizes how creepy it is." This seems to bother Jack for some reason.

"He's...nice to you?" I nod. "That's really weird. And totally unexpected from him. Are you sure?"

"I think I would remember if he was bringing me Nightmares. Usually he'll show up in my dreams trying to convince me to strike back against this shadowy force that also in my dreams. Sometimes it looks like my sister." I explain.

"Was that pregnant chick your sister?" I nod bitterly. "Why is she so mean to you?" I shrug. I wish I knew that too. I bet Pitch would know. He seems to know everything.

"I'd like to say it's hormones, but she's been like that most of her long twenty years. Probably with the exception of her baby years so...nineteen years of that." He frowns slightly.

"Man. You've dealt with that for nineteen years?!"

"No. Only seventeen. And most of them I can't remember because I was too little. Still the ones I do remember make up plenty for it. She's what you call 100% crazy.

"W-w-wait! She's older than you? She looks your age, or younger." He observes. I've heard this probably more times than he thinks. She's already graduated from school, married, and pregnant. And I'm a senior in High School. People never believe it when they hear the truth about our ages and positions in society. Jack obviously doesn't either.

"I guess I look old for my age." I sigh. "Then again she looks really young. It sucks. When I'm fifty I'll look sixty. When she's sixty she'll look forty." I add on, again bitter. For how much of a bitch Carter is, it's not fair that she gets the beauty and the charm as well. I have smarts and creativity but I'm also not good with people and not nearly as pretty as her. She seriously misuses her gifts, is all I'm gonna say.

"I thought people liked looking old and mature when their teenagers."

"Maybe some people do. But, if you stick around long enough it won't take you forever to find out I'm incredibly different from all the people at my high school, in my city, in my freakin family." He seems shocked by something I said, and I try to think about what my bluntness might have suggested.

"By stick around...you're actually comfortable talking to a myth? Someone no one over the age of twelve can generally see?" He asks with a curious tilt of the head. I chuckle shortly.

"I guess so. I mean people already think I'm talking to myself when I have to address Pitch. Sometimes he gets really annoying. Like one time right in the middle of class he starts bothering me." I explain with an eye roll. "I had to threaten the guy that I'd become an insomniac if he didn't go away. And my seat partner has never looked at me the same way since." Jack pales every so slightly, and again I wonder what I've said.

"He talk to you often?"

"You sound like my therapist." I inform him. He doesn't seem deterred by my passivity. "Yeah. Recently it's been more in my day than in my dreams. He popped in a few weeks ago to tell me to not forgive my sister and now almost every day he appears in the corner of my eye with some different smirk on his face." This information obviously does nothing to lighten his mood. "Jack do you think I'm the black dot? Because I can see Pitch?" I recall suddenly.

"Probably. I dunno, I'll have to talk to North about it. North is Santa Clause by the way." He informs me. I make an exaggerated 'OH' face and it's his turn to roll his eyes at me. "I should go tell him about this. We generally like to keep an eye on Pitch and make sure he's not up to any funny business after his little scheme a few years ago. North will probably be interested. So if you see any buff Russian men in red, or six feet tall Australian bunnies, it's not a trick of the light." He explains, hopping of his staff where he's been perched for a good few minutes now.

"Wait there are more? Can I see them too?" I ask skeptically.

"Probably. I mean if you see me and Pitch I don't know why you wouldn't see them. But, I mean, it may be a good thing. We're the good guys after all." He promises. "So...I'll see ya."

"Yeah." I stand up to open the window again. He flies out with a gust of cold wind and waves back at me before being carried off. I wave back, then pop my screen back on and close my window, trying to squeeze heat out of my blanket.

"Let me help." Dark arms wrap around me, nearly making my heart explode. What is it with people sneaking up on me today?! First Carter and her bitching. Then Jack and his kid to kid conversation. Now here I am being _hugged_ by Pitch Black, the Boogeyman. It makes a shiver go up my spine.

"Were you listening?" I ask, weaseling away. While he is warm, it's very awkward. He smirks down at me, his golden eyes boring into mine.

"From the beginning of your argument with Carter. I was going to interrupt your efforts to self harm, but Jack Frost beat me to it." He seems something a bit further than bitter when he says Jack's name, but I don't think I should ask why. The last thing I want is an angry Boogeyman on my hands.

"Do you just hang around me all the time?" I ask, again pulling my blanket closer.

"Not all the time. I have a job to do as well. But I did happen to notice that you once again sat like a lump on a log and let Carter tear you down." He doesn't sound any happier about this than he did about having Jack Frost near me. I look down, feeling almost like a little reprimanded toddler under his gaze.

"I told you I can't stand up to her. Especially not when mom and dad are in the room. They'd let Carter get away with murder as long as that fetus is in her. And it becomes my fault." I explain. He seems to already know my excuses though and doesn't look impressed. He cups my chin in his hand, making me look up at him.

"Do you want it to stop?" I nod. "Then don't forgive her. When she comes in asking for a favor or pretending it didn't happen, tell her. Say you don't forgive her." He commands. My heart sinks a little just thinking about standing up to my older sister. It's never been done before. But I eventually nod. Pitch smiles. "Are you going to hurt yourself or can I go do my job?" He asks powerfully.

"I...I don't know." I admit. What else am I supposed to do? I've been coping using cutting for nearly four years now. I don't know anything else. And _now_ Pitch is trying to tell me not to do it anymore? He sighs, but lets me go.

"At least try not to sink so low." He says monotone before disappearing into the shadowed part of my room. I blink a few times before sitting back down on my bed. Is that it? No Santa Clauses or Easter Bunnies coming to chat? Nope. Okay. Finally peace and quiet. It's about time. With a heavy sigh I collapse back onto my bed. It's only seven o'clock, but I'm tired enough to sleep through the night fine. My eyes gradually close and soon enough I'm surrounded by darkness and dreams of shadowy figures trying to control me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: So in this chapter the POV changes a lot. And there's even a place where Katie is in the story but it's not from her POV. But it's only in this chapter and it's for a good reason. Anyway I hope you can look past the crappy writing to the hopefully good story beneath it!_

A light knocking on my door draws my attention from my book to the pregnant girl standing just inside my room. I look at her for a moment then look back at my book in disinterest. I know what she has to say, I've heard it before. Because this is the part where she comes and apologizes for our argument, but I can always tell she doesn't really mean it. Then she'll ask me to drive her somewhere or go get something for her. It's the way Carter does things. She's angry at you most of the time then when she wants something and is too lazy to do it herself she'll come all humble and shit to try and make it up to you. Pitch's words about not forgiving her instantly flash into my head.

"_When she comes in asking for a favor or pretending it didn't happen, tell her. Say you don't forgive her."_

"Hey Katie I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday." She almost sounds convincing. But I still don't look at or say anything to her. She seems a little uncomfortable with being ignored. It doesn't happen often for her. But usually I'm not still angry enough to punch her in the face when she tried to "bridge the gap". Let her say whatever she wants, but I really don't want to hear it and I don't think I'll be listening. "I really wanna make it up to you. If you'll go put gas in the car I'll take us to the mall." I quirk an eyebrow, pretending to be interested. There's always a catch. "I...it's just I don't have gas money and I know you have some money kept aside for emergencies." And there it is. I roll my eyes.

"I don't really wanna go to the mall." I say dismissively. She frowns.

"Well we can go where ever you want." She sounds anything but enthusiastic. A sudden red rage burns in my head. This is just ridiculous. Then I do something I have never done before.

"Carter not ten hours ago you were yelling at me so much that I literally cannot think of something I would rather do than jump off a cliff. I do not want to go anywhere with you and I do not want to give you gas money." I snap. She looks surprised that I would snap at her, but always vying to be dominant in every situation, she glares at me.

"Look I'm going through some really emotional times right now Katie, I obviously don't mean to be so mean!"

"I might buy that if you hadn't been this way _all your life_!" I shout, snapping my book shut. "Just go away!" I add when she looks about to start yelling again.

"No I wont! You're acting like a little spoiled brat!"

"I'm a spoiled brat? Hello Pot, my name is Kettle. You're black." She scoffs.

"I came in here to say I'm sorry and this is how you're acting?!" She demands.

"You know what Carter I don't buy that you're sorry. But hey maybe I'm wrong and for the first time in your life you feel remorse for reducing someone to an emotional pile of shit! In either case...I DON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

OOOOO

Jack let the wind do all the work as he slowly drifted back to the North Pole. His mind was on Katie. She certainly was a rather unusual kid. But inexplicably beautiful and magnetic. At least she was to him. From what she said, he doubted she liked people her own age much. Which was sad for her, but it made her all the more interesting and inviting to Jack. He wanted to get to know her a little more, which would be easy to do if she was the black dot. North would probably insist they all get to know her and protect her. I mean all the stuff she said about Pitch liking to hang around her...that was spooky.

North had gathered the Guardians to talk about he black dot on the globe. They were all present as the teenage spirit of Winter floated dreamily into North's office, settling into one of his plush armchairs with a heavy sigh. North chuckled to himself, putting down his pen to inquire after the kids odd behavior. If North didn't know better, he'd say Jack was in love! Bunny only rolled his eyes at Jack, but both Tooth and Sandy were as curious as North.

"What's up Jack?" Tooth asked excitedly before North could even ask. Jack let out a long sigh before looking at them.

"I think I found the perfect girl guys. No offense Tooth." Jack said, still starstruck. Tooth giggled, so happy to finally see Jack happy to be offended by his statement. Like a gossip girl, Tooth fluttered right up to Jack's face.

"Who is she? Where is she? How old is she? Can she see you?" She asked rapidly. Jack simply smiled patting Tooth on the head.

"What are you guys up to anyway?"Jack thought it best to hold off on Katie until the black dot subject was brought up.

"North saw a black dot on the globe yesterday. Thought we should take a look." Oh, fancy that. Bunny noticed the look of surprise on the young kids face, but ignored it for the moment. "We haven't seen anything like it in a while. We thought maybe never again." They'd seen it before? Jack was really shocked to hear that. Maybe it wasn't Katie after all!

"What is it?"

"Well Jack we need to explain something to you. It's about Pitch." Tooth said with a frown. Jack sat pin straight at that. Pitch. He'd had just about enough of the Nightmare King. First the trying to take over the world, then haunting Katie, now this whole black dot deal. Jack wished for nothing more than to be able to punch Pitch in the face and lock him underground for good. The Guardians seemed to take his narrowed eyes as encouragement to go on, because North jumped into the conversation then.

"He has sister Jack." Okay. That was so not what Jack was expecting to hear. "Whenever black dot appears on globe, means brother and sister are nearby. The fact that dot has been sustained for long period of time is worrisome to us. We worry Pitch may be trying to hurt sister." North explained briefly.

"Wait, if Pitch has a sister why haven't I heard about her yet? I mean you'd think someone like the Boogeyman's sibling would be a big deal in our line of work."

"She ain't the problem Jack. She hates her brother. Wants him dead. But she usu'lly dies before she can fight him. Then is born different time, different place." Bunny said gruffly.

"He's never found her so quickly." Tooth said, nervously fretting. "Do you think he has some evil plan this time North?"

"I do not know. But Jack looks nervous about something." North observed. Jack was indeed nervous. Sustained contact with Pitch. And undercover immortal. Maybe the sister forgot who she was every time. What if...what if Katie was Pitch's sister! But...it sounded like Pitch and his sib didn't get along well. Katie said her and Pitch were fine, so unless he did have ulterior motives this time...but he couldn't be sure either way. Unless he asked.

"Guys when North noticed the black dot I took off to investigate, to see if I could help out. And well I found this girl! The most amazing girl I've ever met! She's beautiful and smart and she can see me! But she's been seeing Pitch in dreams and when she's awake for nearly a year now!" He explained, giving the bare minimum.

"Wait, you went to look for some unknown dark force _alone_? Geez Frostbite I thought after the last time you went solo on a mission you would have learned your lesson." Bunny was seriously more upset about Jack going alone to look for a black dot than the situation he just described?

"Bunny!" Tooth admonished. Jack looked so worried. The fairy could only guess he was wondering if the girl he met was Pitch's sister. "Don't worry Jack, the girl of your dreams is not the one we're talking about. She knows who she is every time. And if she knew Pitch knew her whereabouts, she would have definitely contacted us to help her. But when you were there did you see or hear anything suspicious."

"No...I was talking to Katie and then I thought I should come tell you guys that Pitch was hanging around her. I mean shouldn't we be doing something about _that_?" He stated angrily. Why wasn't anyone listening to him? Katie was being freakin tormented by the Boogeyman and they were still going on about some stupid sister of Pitch. North quirked an eyebrow.

"You like girl." He said, kinda stating the obvious.

"Well...yeah. She was so different than any other girl I've ever met. I don't even know how to accurately describe her, she's just...special." He said with another heavy sigh. Bunny growled slightly, getting a bit annoyed with Jack's cute little crush.

"Jack your sheila has to wait. This battle between Pitch and his sister has carried on for a thousand years. It wont stop until one of them is released from immortality. But if we don't keep tabs on it they could potentially hurt people. We need to go talk to her, make sure she knows the rules." Bunny proposed. Jack sank into his seat with a dejected and angry face. He didn't care about this. He cared about Katie. And he hated that he had to sit by and let Pitch bother her just because of some immortal sister of his.

"Unfortunately Bunny is right. We should go see her." North admitted, then stood to pull on his coat and take one last gulp of hot chocolate. Tooth took the time where they were getting ready to interrogate Jack again.

"So, Katie huh. What's her last name?" She demanded but in a friendly inquisitive way.

"Uh...Stephans I think." The hot chocolate North had been drinking was projected like a high powered squirt gun when Jack said it. They all looked in surprise at the Guardians of Wonder, as he recovered with a little coughing fit.

"_O bozhe moi_! Jack why didn't you say she was Katie _Stephans_!" He demanded, suddenly very interested. Jack still looked alarmed by his sudden frantic stunt.

"I didn't know that was important. What's wrong North?" He asked, fear for Katie creeping into his heart.

"Jack Stephans is Pitch's sister's name this time around. Carter _Stephans_. Did Katie mention a sister when you were talking?" Tooth asked, suddenly all business. Jack's face paled noticeably, if it was even possible for the kid to get whiter.

"Yeah it's what drew me to her in the first place. Her sister was yelling furiously at her and I saw it through her window. She ran away crying. So I went and talked to her about it, as well as other things." They all looked at each other.

"Pitch has been haunting her dreams for a year you said. He must know about Carter, but why hasn't he done anything?" Bunny's question was put to the general public, but no one, not even Sandy, knew what to say. Until,

"She told me about Pitch trying to convince her not to forgive her sister. She said he was trying to make her hate Carter more than she already did for some reason." They all looked worried, but no one really knew why Pitch was making _that_ a goal. Still it couldn't be good if it was Pitch. North hurried the rest of his preparations.

"We must hurry. And let us hope we are not to late." He said loudly to snap them out of it. Jack's heart skipped a beat.

"To late for what?!" He screeched. North wouldn't give him answer so he turned to Tooth, who seemed to understand now what North had already grasped.

"Jack...Pitch may be trying to claim Katie. By making Carter revoke her claim on her sister."

OOOOO

Carter's eyes went wide with a mix of shock and fury. What the hell was wrong with Katie?! Where was all this coming from? She may not be the best sister to Katie, but Katie had never acted this way back before! She was about to reply to the shouted statement, but Katie shuddered and nearly dropped. She broke her fall by steadying herself on her bookshelf, but the younger girl was still dangerously close to falling over. Her eyes were shut tight and she was gripping her throbbing forehead with her free hand. Carter would have rushed forward to see what was wrong but she was still mad as hell at her sister, who was probably faking to avoid her yelling at her even more.

"I know that's not real Katie." She snapped. Katie didn't reply. Her head was still in her hands, her eyes squeezed shut. Something actually genuinely seemed wrong with her. But just before her sympathy would have won her over, Katie straightened back up, still not opening her eyes. Carter put her hands on her hips impatiently, but nearly screamed when her little sister opened her eyes. Golden iris' glowed at her in the place of Katie's normally blue ones. Gold just like...oh no.

"Oh yes, I'm afraid so Carter." Pitch's cold laughter cut the awkward air like a hot knife in butter. Completely destroying any semblance of hope Carter had left that it was a trick. Her brother materialized from black sand, just behind Katie. He lovingly ran his fingers through her brown hair, clutching the girl closer than Carter was comfortable with. But Carter had hoped Katie would never be anywhere near Pitch at all.

"Let her go!" She hissed. Pitch laughed at his naïve little sister. He tilted Katie's face towards his, admiring the new gold of her eyes. It would fade off back to blue soon enough, but for the moment he could enjoy the sight. It was captivating. "I said get your rotten hands off her!"

"For someone so...puffy...you sound awfully fierce. But I don't think I will let her go. Not after I waited so long for her to grow a spine and stand up to you. It was well worth the wait though." He taunted, stroking the girls cheek as Katie simply stared ahead at Carter. She was seeing things differently now. And though the headache that had nearly made her pass out was gone, she still felt dizzy. She didn't even process Pitch standing behind her until she noticed Carter shouting at someone that wasn't her. Which was surprising.

"Katie please listen to me! I know I seem pretty bad right now, but you cant listen to Pitch! Please Katie, come here!" Carter begged, unsuccessfully. Her sister merely quirked an eyebrow and leaned back against the warm body behind her. Pitch smirked, feeling rather accomplished.

"I have to thank you sister. If it weren't for your current placement, I never would have found poor little Katie. And now when I kill you again this time, I'll have someone to celebrate your demise with." Pitch taunted, still holding Katie close. Carter growled through her teeth.

"If you kill me, I'll come back again. You know I will. And I will make you pay for this." She was surprised when Pitch blatantly laughed at her threat.

"Come back? You think you're coming back again?"

"I've come back every other time you've killed me. Brother."

"Ah, but this time is different than the others. And I'll even give you a hint." His gray hand spread out over Katie's stomach, making the girl shiver and Carter look at her own stomach. He was right. She'd never been pregnant in any of her other lives. Her face paled. Oh no.

Pitch summoned a long dagger, gently leaving Katie's side to threateningly approach Carter, who actually looked scared. Just before he was in range to swipe at her, the sound of jingling filled the room. Carter looked relieved, Pitch looked annoyed, and Katie was still pretty oblivious. But Pitch took the girl into his arms before being swallowed up by Nightmare Sand and both disappeared. Carter screamed out a pain filled NO and sank to her knees. Almost exactly a minute later the door to Katie's room burst open and the Guardians rushed in, taking in the sobbing girl and the residue of darkness that lingered from Pitch's visit. North looked at Carter and she looked back, tears in her eyes.

"He's gone." Jack's heart raced in his throat as he looked around, realizing the absence of someone very important. "He took Katie. He took my sister."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: WARNING! A whole lotta mush in this chapter! Sweet Pitch being adorable and all that jazz! So if you don't have a cootie shot already, go get that and then you may read freely! But I am a fan girl so it gets kinda sappy. Bear with me folks and eventually someone will get the shit beaten outta them. **_

Jack couldn't help but glare at Carter as she tearfully explained what had happened. They were fighting about their previous argument and Carter had tried to guilt trip Katie into accepting her apology. Then Katie said, rather vehemently, that she didn't forgive Carter. Frankly Jack didn't blame her. But anyways, that was when Pitch showed up.

Carter described to them how Katie's eyes had been gold. That Pitch must have been possessing her somehow. And even when she tried to appeal to Katie, her sister wouldn't budge from Pitch's side. She woefully delineated how Pitch enlightened her about her situation this time around, how it would be her last, and then just before he was going to attack her, the Guardians had shown up and Pitch had disappeared with Katie.

"Wait, what do you mean it's your last life?" Tooth demanded. She didn't really like Carter, hell the two of them fought constantly whenever they met up. But still, Pitch and Carter were like Yin and Yang. They had to fight or else Pitch would be stronger, strong enough to pull something over on them.

"This is the first life where I've been pregnant. When I have my baby, he'll take my immortal life, and I'll be a plain old mortal. Susceptible to death." She nearly teared up talking about it.

"But why would MiM do that? He knows that unless you are around to...keep Pitch in check, the Nightmare King could become stronger than we can handle!" Tooth exclaimed. Carter shrugged.

"Obviously I'm not thrilled about it either. But maybe it's a sign that this time I'll be able to defeat him instead of him defeating me. If it's my last life then I have to finish him off." She said solidly. "Although I can't say I'm looking forward to being mortal. Sounds dreadful to me." She went on with a sigh, putting a hand on her belly. Jack could not help himself as he scoffed. They all looked at him.

"Am I the only one concerned more about Katie, who was just kidnapped if you'll recall, than about Carter's little aversion to mortality?" He demanded. Carter narrowed her eyes.

"Who's the new kid North?" She asked. She glared at the boy and he glared right back. From his short conversation with Katie, and the family resemblances Carter shared with Pitch, he knew he didn't like her. At all. There was no love felt by Carter either.

"Jack Frost. Guardian of Fun and newest Protector of Children." North said, patting the winter spirit on the back. He was obviously oblivious to Carter's dislike of Jack, as he sounded so proud as he formally introduced Jack.

"Oh yeah. You're the one who ruined Easter a few years ago." She sneered. Jack's face glowed red and Bunny had to put a firm hand on his shoulder to keep him calm. Carter smirked and turned back to the jolly Russian. "North you have to do something! I don't know what Pitch wants with Katie but it cant be good! Please North I want my little sister back!" Again Jack scoffed. Carter huffed a little and looked at him fiercely. "What is your problem Frost?"

"You! You're the reason Katie left with Pitch in the first place!" All the Guardians gaped at him, astounded and slightly impressed by his ability to stand up to a rather pregnant immortal sister of the Boogeyman. Carter though looked less than thrilled to be yelled at, for the second time that day! Usually she only ever got teased or taunted or yelled at by one person, and she was actively trying to kill _him_.

"Why you little-"

"You know what, I'm gonna go see if I can talk Pitch into returning her. Hey maybe he'll like me more than he likes you and take pity on my because I've just had to sit through an hour of you bitching about being a bitch and it coming back to bite you in the ass!" Jack yelled and stormed out before anyone could say anything.

OOOOO

I can't bring myself to open my eyes. The headache returned pretty soon after we left my room. Everything was shifting and moving and it was dizzying. Eventually I just closed my eyes and I haven't opened them yet. But I know when I do I'll be looking at Pitch. I can feel him near me, watching and waiting for me to come to. Things seem so sorted. I hardly remember much of the events leading up to this. I remember the argument obviously. And I kinda recall Pitch referring to Carter as his sister! And as much as that would explain some things, it's impossible! Isn't it?

Finally, with a heavy sigh, I open my eyes. It's really dark, but I can see brilliant golden eyes on the edge of the bed I've been placed on. Pitch looks at me carefully as I slowly come to. But he doesn't appear to have any particular emotion.

"W-what happened?" I ask, rubbing my temples slightly. He reaches forward to brush away a lock of my hair, and I let him.

"You stood up to Carter." He says simply.

"I had no idea it would present such a headache." I complain. With a gentle smile, he holds out his hand for me. I look at it a moment, unsure what to do with it at first. But I eventually put my pale hand into his gray spidery one and he closes his long fingers over mine. He has to catch me when I slide out of the bed, my legs feel like jelly. He waits for me to stabilize before leading me out of the dark room I've woken up in. "Where are we going?" I ask in a quiet voice. I'm not sure what to make of all this. Why has Pitch brought me here? And why now? Did he literally have to wait for me to stand up to Carter before he could take me from that horrible house I lived in? Because if I had known that I would have stood up to the bitch a long time ago!

"Dinner." He says, again very blunt and frank. We walk for another few seconds before he opens a grand door and ushers me inside. I gape at the room inside. It's a huge ballroom, but completely black. There's a long table in the middle, made from the surrounding stone. And the chairs are also of the strong black stone. Pitch escorts me to one of the chairs and sits me down, snapping his fingers. People who look like they're made of sand instantly appear out of shadows, each with a plate. Five in total appear, putting the plates in front of me. "I didn't know what you would prefer." Pitch explains when I give him a questioning look. In truth though, I'm not really hungry for anything. My stomach is upset from the fight, and the odd way Pitch travels. Through shadows and stuff.

"I...uh...thanks..." I say politely, despite my lack of appetite. He sits a few seats down and watches me carefully as I stare at the plate in front of me, unable to touch it. Pitch keeps his eyes on me as I awkwardly play with the food. I'm afraid he may get mad at me for not eating, but hes simply looking at me curiously. I blush as I push around the food. It does look good, but I just know I'll get sick if I eat anything.

"Aren't you hungry?" He finally asks. I look at him guiltily, shaking my head with a quivering lip. He looks almost like he wants to be sympathetic and stands up, walking to stand behind me. I break out in goosebumps but he doesn't seem to notice. "I was under the impression humans needed food to live."

"W-we do." He gives me a curious look, so I swallow the lump in my throat and continue. "I feel sorta sick. I'm scared."

"I see. You must forgive me my dear, I am unaccustomed to having company, especially a mortals. But perhaps a familiar sight would make you feel better." He holds out his hand for me, which I hesitantly take. He escorts me out of the dining hall, putting his arm protectively around me. "Katie this is your home now. You can venture anywhere you wish, but he careful. It would be very easy for you to get lost, and the fearlings like to play tricks on people who are scared." He explains. One word sticks in my head though.

"H-home?" I ask shyly. He looks bemused by my question.

"Of course. I think you'll find it's much better than that place you left behind. Especially because Carter will not be able to find you here." A slight shudder goes up my spine at that. If she can't find me here, would Jack be able to? Or is this the last place I'll ever live?

"I...I don't know what to say." I admit. He simply smiles at me, stopping before a large elaborate door. He nods to tell me to open the door. I slowly reach out and turn the knob. Inside the door is a perfect replica of my room! I find myself gaping as I step in, eyes darting over the familiar aspects of my safe haven. "You...did this for me?"

"Everything is here. Well...except for your little tool you're so fond of using.' He explains. I can't help but blush in shame. "How are your legs?" he asks to move past the awkward moment. I shrug but he seems able to see past my passivity.

"I think one of the cuts is infected." I admit with a burning blush. Worry flashes on his face as he looks at me.

"Come, I set up an infirmary for just this occasion." He puts his arm around me again, leading me out into the dark hall. He finally stops in front of a glass door, inside which I see a black hospital bed and several black wooden cabinets.

It's looks like it's never been used." I comment.

"Only once and never for a mortal. But it should be adequate for you needs. I admit I was worried you may have some sort of malady and decided I should restock the cabinets before bringing you here." I look at him with wet eyes. He looks back, apparently understanding the silent thank-you in them. "Take a seat." He instructs, casually collecting a roll of bandages and antiseptic cream. "Take off your pants." I'm startled bu his bluntness, but I do as he says, wincing as the fabric brushes against one of my wounds. The infected cut stands out from the others, burning yellow with a ring of red around it. However the others also seem pretty bad in the bright lighting of the room. It's odd to see Pitch in adequate lighting. I can really see the fine smoothness of his skin, the way it almost sparkles like tiny crystalline sand. His eyes are still bright despite the surrounding light. And he seems all the taller and skinner in the light. I realize with a blush that I'm checking out the Boogeyman and blush.

"I've never gotten an infection before." I say as I watch him clean the wound with peroxide. Strangely enough, I don't feel the stinging that the peroxide at my house gives. His must be some special Nightmare King brand. He smiles ever so slightly.

"There's always a first time for everything I suppose. Humans are infallibly susceptible to harm. How does that feel?" He spreads the cold gooey antiseptic over the cut and a slight hiss of pain leaves my lips before the cream starts to sooth the injury. I sigh as the pain leaves.

"Better." He smiles and wraps the bandage around my leg. He also puts cream and band aids on my other cuts, tisking every now and then at one. Once he's finally done fussing over my legs, he helps me put my jeans back on carefully, so I won't disturb my bandages, and then we stand there awkwardly. The question that's been burning in my head finally bursts out when I can't stand the silence anymore. "Why are you doing all this for me? You took me away from the people I hate, you've given me a better place to call home, you're taking care of my destructive habit. No one has ever done so much for me. I don't get it." He sighs, brushing hair back from my face.

"Katie just because those people didn't take care of you doesn't mean no one ever will. In time you'll see how much I care for you. You'll know that when I first saw you I knew you were different, special. I'll take care of you for however long you want me to." I don't know what to say, and even if I did I probably wouldn't be able to, so I wrap my arms around him in a tight hug. He seems genuinely surprised at first but then puts his arms around me as well and hugs me close. It's awkward, but comforting. I feel peace for once! It's enough to make me tear up. And soon enough I'm crying into his chest as he rubs soothing circles on my back.

"Pitch...thank you." His breathing hitches slightly and it almost seems like he's frightened by my thank you. But it's only a tiny moment before he chuckles in his throat confidently. He eventually detaches from me, leading me back towards the hall.

"You really should eat Katie." He says protectively. I nod, immediately digging in when we get back to the dining hall. Pitch smiles at me as I eat. I have a feeling he was more worried than he let off about me not eating. But now that my leg feels better and I've stopped feeling so guilty about betraying my "family", it's easy to eat. My stomach has stopped churning, and I can really appreciate the very good food. "So you are hungry." He smirks. A blush darkens my cheeks.

"Yeah."

"I take it you're feeling better." He adds. I nod, offering a small smile. I am still a little nervous about what happens now though. But I don't want to ask and seem ungrateful for everything he's done for me. Instead I try to think up something totally random to talk about.

"So what do you do for fun down here?" He gives me a surprised look, which turning into a smile when my blush brightens even more. Did I _really_ just say that?!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: WARNING! The beginning of this chapter is kinda brutal and bloody! If you're squeamish about that sorta thing then just skip to the non italicized part.**_

_Whenever I cut, I get this strange second sight almost. Like I can see right past my skin and into my veins to peek at the blood within. And then when my skin opens and the blood is out, it appears radiant almost! Shining brilliantly on my pale skin like a fire on a background of white. It's amazing. But the sensation only lasts for a few minutes. And then I'm faced with the reality of my situation. However the reality never stops me. I cut even knowing how I will feel after the sensation is gone. _

_I reach for a knife, tears stinging my cheeks. So many thoughts are running through my head. So many things I want to cry about. Scream about. Just forget about. But the predominant thought is the sensation of seeing beyond my flesh to my glowing blood. It will take away the other thoughts if I just give into it. This is how it has to be. The knife presses against my pale skin, and beyond it to my blood. And once again I'm nearly blinded by the bright ruby liquid that breaks free from my cut skin. _

_I cry more at the pain. But I also cry at the relief. At being able to forget them! To forget all the shit I have to go through! To forget my family, my school, my dramas! It doesn't last though. The sensation starts to fade. So I drag the knife across my skin again, letting more of the glowing blood drip out. I feel like pressure is building inside of me. The thoughts are coming back faster. I can't forget about them. And the sensation is nearly gone! No! I have to hold onto it for as long as possible! I dig deeper with the knife. I don't want these thoughts! I don't want these memories! I don't want these fucking life lessons! _

_I want to just be ignorant and innocent again! Why did I ever think growing up would be good?! I can't fight the emotions coursing through my veins and spilling out onto my skin! I don't want them anymore. I want quiet. With this thought I grip the knife in my fist, determination in my new tears. And I stab down quickly and harshly, the knife puncturing skin, veins, muscle. Nearly to my bone. I let go of the silver object as pain floods through me, pushing away the tension and pressure I had felt. But it's too much all of the sudden. The pain. It's too much! I...what did I do?_

_My breathing hitches as I pull the bright red instrument out of my arm, staring in horror at what I've done. What am I going to do? I can't hide this! How could I let myself be so led by my emotions that I completely destroyed myself? I try to stand up, but I feel faint. _

"_Katie!" A voice screams at me, just outside of the door I locked myself behind. I try crawling towards the voice, which is alarmed and demanding, but my legs are so weak! "Katie!" It calls again, joined by a pounding on the door. Please come in! Please I need help!_

_OOOOO_

"Katie! Wake up!" Pitch is shaking me gently, worry written on his face. He gasps slightly when I finally open my eyes. I look at him, panic still coursing in my veins from the dream. A cold sweat is on my forehead, and I'm shaking slightly in Pitch's arms. He looks at me with wide eyes, demanding an explanation for my latest terrifying nightmare, which I know for a fact did not come from him. He promised me he wouldn't mess with my dreams anymore. And I believe him.

"It...it was just a dream..." I realize.

"A Night Terror." He corrects, not looking very thrilled about it. I look down at my arm, fingers tracing the thick deep scare about midway up my right arm. The one that nearly killed me. Two years ago on that night. The one I just dreamed about. Pitch hesitantly puts his hand over the scar, making it disappear. I look up at him, tears pricking my eyes. He sighs heavily, hugging me to his chest. I bury my face in his neck, the tears pouring out of my eyes. The dream had been so frightening. But not nearly as frightening as the night it had happened. I had been really scared that I would die! But Carter had been the voice on the other side of the door. She had managed to unlock it and call the hospital. A few stitches and blood transfusions later I was admitted to a behavioral hospital for a determination of my mental status. And a few months after that I was home, staring at the tile floor of the bathroom where I had nearly killed myself.

"I...I'm scared." I admit in a whisper. He awkwardly rubs my back. I can tell he's out of practice with the whole comforting people thing. Especially since being the Boogeyman must mean he _gives_ people those kind of dreams. He's probably never been the one to wake someone from a Night Terror. But he sits with me as I cry for probably close to half an hour. Then he looks down at me carefully.

"You must promise me you will never hurt yourself again." He demands, voice thick with the seriousness of the situation. He must never have known about that night, considering how alarmed he looks. I just nod. Since that night, I still cut myself. But I shake in fear when I even think about how close I came to dying that night. I had actually pierced my artery with the force of my self inflicted stab. And I may not be able to deal with my life at times, but that doesn't mean I want to be done with it. Sure sometimes I wish I could quit it all, but I'm to scared of dying to kill myself. Really I wish I could just be in a coma.

"I'm sorry." I murmur through my sniffles. He looks perplexed by my apology. "I worried you." I explain. His eyes soften and he strokes my cheek, wiping away a few tears. I sort of lean into his hand, which makes him smile.

"It's okay Katie." He whispers, kissing my forehead lightly. We sit there for a comfortable few minutes before a sudden crash makes us both jump. He looks at me at the same time I'm looking at him and we both stand. He holds onto my hand as we run through the halls, looking for the source of the crash. He seems to have an idea where he's going though and leads me straight to a large cavern. It had dozens of empty skeletal cages hanging from the ceiling and in the middle there's a large globe (minus the oceans) all lit up with yellow lights. He looks up towards where a shard of light is filtering into the caver, just waiting. Finally a few minutes later a skinny teenage looking boy creeps in through the tunnel where the trace of light is originating. I'm startled to realize it's Jack Frost!

"Pitch I know you're in here!" Jack calls. Pitch squeezes my hand before disappearing into darkness and reappearing in front of Jack. The boy jumps back, pointing that weird looking staff at Pitch threateningly.

"What do you want Frost?" Pitch sounds actually bored by Jack's presence.

"Look we know you took Katie. And I just had to endure an hour of your whiny little sister feeling sorry for herself. So if you're not going to give Katie back, can you at least do something to shut Carter up?" Jack pleads. Pitch looks surprised by the boys outburst, and he's not the only one. I gasp loudly, and both men look to where I'm standing. Jack instantly floats away from Pitch and lands in front of me, hugging me tightly.

"Hands off Frost." Pitch hisses, pulling Jack away from me by the scruff of his sweater and shoving his away a few feet. He then puts a protective arm around me. Jack, looking very unsettled about the conduct of Pitch towards both him and me, glares at him. "You can tell Carter and the Guardians that Katie is just fine." He adds, gesturing to me. Jack studies me closely, obviously not believing Pitch.

"It's true Jack, I'm fine. I'm happy." I explain with a sheepish smile. He arches an eyebrow, definitely not believing this. "Jack, Pitch treats me so much better than my parents or Carter ever did! He's been taking care of me! He's been comforting me!" This nearly makes Jack's head explode from the look of it. I shrug out from under Pitch's arm, taking Jack's hand. "Please believe me. I don't want to go back."

"Yeah I don't blame you!" He nearly shouts. "But you really think Pitch is a good substitute for that bratty sister of his?" He demands.

"What do you mean his sister?" Jack stills for a second, looking a Pitch. Pitch nods, as though encouraging Jack to go on.

"You...you don't know? Carter is Pitch Black's sister. She's constantly being reborn in different times and places and this time around she was born your sister." He explains briefly. I gape at him. This can't be right!

"It's true Katie. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But this is the last time either of us will need to be worried about Carter. When she has her baby, it will be the end of her life as an immortal." Pitch adds on, putting his arm around me again. I just look between him and Jack dumbly. Actually, this makes a lot of sense. It explains why Carter has always been such a bitch! But I just don't understand why no one told me until now! I try to put my thoughts into words, but come up short and just sigh, nuzzling into Pitch's side. "Jack why don't you stay a few days. I can make you a room right next to Katie's." Pitch invites, though I can tell he's not excited about having another house mate. Jack too looks less than thrilled about it, but one look from me makes him sigh and nod his head.

"But then I'm going to tell the Guardians whether or not I think we should actively be trying to rescue her. So you had better make a good impression on me Nightmare King." He mutters bitterly. I can't help the giggle that escapes my lips.

"You had better make her happier more often. There's only so many nightmares I can fight off. You'll have to do the rest." Jack looks surprised that Pitch would be trying to prevent my nightmares, and he already seems to be relaxing a bit.

"Well first things first, how about a little snow fight?" He grins, tapping is staff on the ground. A burst of blue light surges up the walls to the ceiling where it covers the black stone and creates a light powdery snow. Pitch looks like he wants to protest but in an instant I'm off running around in the occurrence that I have never yet experienced, so he lets it go. Jack nudges him slightly before flying off to catch up with me. Okay things just got a whole lot more kick ass down here!


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: Sorry guys, gonna be a short chapter. School sucks, and my sister just had a baby last week, so I've been busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

After a half a dozen snow angels, I start to realize why Arizona never gets snow. It's really friggin cold! Pitch notices me shivering and is instantly next to me, summoning a coat from shadows. Jack beats him to it though, tossing his hoodie to me with a wink. Pitch looks angry, but I giggle and pull the hoodie on, noticing how cold the fabric is. But it warms up soon enough, adjusting to my mortal body heat. I can't help but look at Jack shirtless. It's not a bad sight. Pitch notices this and looks angry again. I try to distract him.

"Hey now that Jack's here to "protect" me, can I please explore!" I ask ever so innocently. Pitch looks caught off guard. I've been bugging him since dinner the first night I was here to take me on a tour of his home. He always dismisses it, saying it's too dangerous for me to go alone and that he's busy working. (His work includes making new forms for his Nightmares and reorganizing his room.) Every day it seems he's trying something new. I imagine it must have been boring for him to be stuck down here after Jack and the Guardians forced him into his lair a few years ago. Still...I'm seventeen! I need some entertainment!

"Katie I don't think it's a good idea. The nightmare-"

"Aww come on Boogeyman, I can handle those things. I did a pretty good job of whooping them last time." Jack smirks, slightly taunting, and crouches on top of his pin straight staff. I want to gawk at the trick, but my attention has to stay on Pitch so I can wear down his resistance with my best pair of Puppy-Dog eyes. Pitch gives Jack a glare and goes to tell me no, but gets stuck when he sees my innocent little trick. I even stick my lip out slightly. He looks absolutely confused! I'm sure he has never made an exception just because something is cute, but apparently I'm different than anything else. Pitch makes a sound that's half sigh, half growl and mutters, turning to a Nightmare Stallion that's just appeared.

"This will go with you. To keep you away from anything dangerous." At first I think he's talking about the large Stallion, which seems contradictory considering the purpose of the horse, but then he reveals something in his hands. I nearly squeal at how adorably cute it is! A monkey the size on my palm looks up at me with wide golden eyes. The rest of the little creature is black, but those eyes are so brilliant. Much like Pitch. The monkey makes a weird sound and hops from Pitch's palm to my shoulder, nuzzling against my cheek.

"A monkey?" Jack asks skeptically. Pitch sends a sharp glare at him before returning his gaze to me.

"It will tell you if you're headed for danger. As well, it will keep any...unwanted company away." He explains, looking at the monkey. The monkey salutes dutifully and goes back to nuzzling my cheek. "I have work to do. I'll see you both for lunch." He says, kissing my forehead and vanishing into darkness. I look at Jack for a moment, than at a promising tunnel and arch and eyebrow. We both take off without another word.

"Come on is that the fastest you can go?" He asks with a wide grin as he floats in front of me on the air. I stick my tongue out at him.

"Not all of us have the luxury of riding the wind Jack!" I point out, then gasp as my foot gets caught on a rock and I nearly fall forward. The monkey instantly wraps his tail around my wrist, grabbing a stalactite and holding fast before I can fall. Both Jack and me look at the impressive little thing for a moment as I recover. It nods dutifully and hides in the pocket of Jack's hoodie.

"Some present." Jack acknowledges. "What is it about you? The Nightmare King never acted like that, then you show up and suddenly Pitch is totally whipped." He smirks. I blush but try to hide it by being indignant for Pitch.

"He is not whipped!" He does not buy it at all, smirking even wider.

"Whipped like the family pig." I roll my eyes and,needing a distraction, grab his staff, twirling it like the color guard flags Carter used in Marching Band. All insults about Pitch are instantly forgotten. "Hey be careful with that!" I hold it like he did earlier, in a defensive stand and playfully nudge him with it in his chest.

"Way to make a good impression on Pitch by the way. The second thing you say is all about how annoying my sister is." It's my turn to smirk as he looks distraught at the mention of Carter. Once again, he's forgotten all about our previous conversation as he jumps into complaining about the girl I was forced to live with for far too long. I prop his staff over my shoulder and half-smile as he goes into detail about her crocodile tears.

"I just don't get how you could stand it for _seventeen_ years!" He enunciates it dramatically. We're walking again, but at a leisurely pace. He still seems completely oblivious that I still have his weapon. I shrug in response to his complaining.

"Remember I was a kid for about five of those years. Who remembers things from five down?" I point out. He doesn't seem interested in my attempt to take it easy on Carter. She made my life hell, but she is still my sister. Whether or not she's also the reincarnated sister of Pitch Black as well is totally just a side thing. She was my sister this life, so there!

"Hey whats that?" Jack stops dead and looks down a long hallway. There's some sort of pale gold glow emitting from further back than I can see. I shrug and go to walk forward, but the monkey springs from the jacket pocket and holds up his hands in protest. I look at Jack. The monkey is supposed to be watching out for me and keeping me safe. But I'm so very curious! He grabs my hand and flies me over the protesting monkey and swiftly down the hall.

"What if Pitch finds out?!" I whisper, clinging to him as he flies. A slight scoff/laugh comes from Jack. The monkey is following us, still trying to stop us, but Jack ignores him.

"I'm not scared of Pitch. And besides, I doubt he'll hurt you." He assures me with a sly smile.

"It's not me I'm worried about. Somehow I sense you two are not that great of friends." I explain. The monkey tries to wrap his tail around my ankle and stop me, but Jack grabs his staff from me and shoves the monkey back.

"It's a complicated relationship. He did actually like me once. Even offered me a place as his partner in crime. But I turned him down. And well it turns out the Boogeyman is a sore loser." He explains with a soft smile. I smile too, despite the jab at Pitch. The monkey hasn't given up on trying to stop us, but he can hardly get Jack to pause. Finally he huffs and runs off, probably to get Pitch.

"Uh oh. I think we're gonna get tattled on." I smile.

"Then we better hurry up." Jack smirks, pointing to a door. It's from under the door that the strange light is emitting. I hesitate so Jack pushes the door open, and then respectfully lets me go forward first. I slowly walk forward, looking around curiously. The room is...empty. Completely empty. Save for one thing in the very middle of the round room. It floats in midair, perched at about five feet off the ground. Just floats. And I'm really not sure what the hell it is.

"Jack. What the fuck is that?" I ask quietly. He walks forward ever so slowly, towards the object. It almost looks like a ball, but I can't stare at it too long. It's really bright, almost sun-worthy. But it's so tiny. Jack has to cover his eyes as he gets closer. He's just about to reach out and touch it when the door to the room slams closed. We both turn in fright to see Pitch glowering at us, the monkey perched faithfully on his shoulder. We are so fucked.


	7. Chapter 7

"What were you thinking letting him talk you into coming in here? And I know it was his idea! The moment that monkey tried to stop you, you were supposed to stop!" Pitch yells angrily. And I have to admit, I'm a little freaked out. He's never been mad at me before. I had been hoping to keep it that way but my curiosity is bigger than my sense of good and bad things to do as you explore an underground palace. Still, holy hell. Not that the monkey is helping. He's just glowering at me from Pitch's shoulders, all put out because I ignored him.

"I...I'm sorry. I couldn't help it, I wanted to know." He frowns, not pleased with my answer. I flinch slightly, more towards Jack, who's protectively at my side. "It won't happen again Pitch." I add when his mood only darkens.

"There is nothing else I wished to keep from you in my home but this! Go wherever you want Katie, everything is yours! But this was the one place you should have stayed out of and you blatantly ignored my warning and sought it out." He actually sounds hurt for a moment, like I've betrayed him.

"Hey, you can play the victim but I'm more curious as to why we were supposed to stay away. And why the fuck do you have this here anyways?" Jack demands, breaking into the conversation. Pitch is not pleased with Jack even being here, so I'm not surprised when the worst glare I've ever seen gets aimed at the winter spirit. I step between the two of them just before Pitch can start yelling and give him a look I _hope_ conveys seriousness.

"What is this Pitch?" I ask pleadingly. He looks desperate for the topic to go away, but he seems to know I'm not going to drop it. And I have Jack on my side to keep the conversation from dying. They say curiosity kills cats, but I don't see any cats and I want fucking answers before I can be brushed off. "I swear if you don't tell me I'll go back to that house." He flinches and reaches out like to stop me from going, but then his hands fall back limp to his side. He glances at the bright orb still floating in the middle of the room and a long regretful sigh leaves his lips.

"It's a star." He admits in the most defeated voice I've ever heard. I glance at Jack, but his face is giving nothing away. He just keeps staring intently and fiercely at Pitch. I gesture for the Nightmare King to continue. Another one of those heart wrenching sighs fills the room before he summons a throne to sit on, like he's in story telling mode. "Stars are not just bright dots in the sky Katie. They have some of the most important functions, they hold the souls of immortals. Every immortal who ever has lived, is living, or will live has a star. It's what keeps them alive. The star I managed to capture after nearly a year of trying holds the soul of some long forgotten immortal who I believed influenced the taste of gravel for the nymphs." He makes a lazy gesture towards the sphere like he's not interested in what exactly the immortal did. Though I think that's probably the most important part.

"Okay so you captured a star of some nymph chef. What does that have to do with me?" I ask when Pitch looks like he's stalled.

"Well...stars...they eventually fade. Twinkle out. This one is only an impudent fraction of the brightness of some new stars. The, as you said it, nymph chef, has lived long long years. And will soon disappear. And a new star will be born in it's place. And..." He fades off but by now Jack seems to have picked up on the direction of the conversation.

"You're trying to guarantee it will be her!" He sounds shocked, but also slightly impressed. I give him a 'what the hell are you talking about' face and he collects himself. "Usually the Man in the Moon chooses who becomes immortal. But sometimes forces greater than him take control and decide who it'll be. By bringing this dying star here, surrounding it by other immortals and_ one morta_l, he's basically ensuring that when the star goes out, it's energy will be attracted to you and make you immortal." My head hurts.

"Precisely. It was the only way I could think of, besides the other three that I refused to even acknowledge, that would keep her with...keep her alive. Forever." Pitch now sounds excited that Jack understands. I'm still rubbing my head.

"It's still a long shot though. I mean more than likely MiM will interfere. He does that." Jack points out. Pitch frowns.

"It will work. It has to." Jack borrows my confused look for a moment, then glances at me. He looks back at Pitch and motions to the door.

"Let's talk outside for a second." It's not a request. Pitch mutters something, then points the monkey towards me. It's earlier temper tantrum is forgotten as it eagerly jumps to my shoulder, nuzzling up to me. I want to demand to know what they're gonna talk about, but before I can open my mouth they're gone, out the door leaving only a sand throne and a cold breeze. I mutter under my breath before sitting in the chair. The monkey looks at me with concern before settling on my lap. I ponder as I stare at the orb. Most of what was said went right over my head. But the stuff I did catch sounded pretty intense. Stuff about immortals and a Man in the Moon and souls. But as I sit thinking, stuff starts clicking.

This star is old and dying. Pitch said once stars die, new ones take it's place. And Jack was saying something about making sure I'm the new star. Forget all the techie talk, all they needed to say was that Pitch has a plan to make me immortal. But...I'm not really sure how I feel about that. Sure I see the appeal in living forever. But I also see faults. Like watching all my mortal family die and watching empires crumble and death cover the globe over and over. But then there's the perks, like watching new lives and times being born from the ruins of the old. Being able to watch the future become the past. And spending it with cool people like Pitch and Jack.

I stand up again as the door opens. Jack floats in on the breeze, gliding right up next to me. Pitch follows a little slower, but looking more relaxed than when he left. I want to ask what the hell they were talking about, but I still feel like my mind is still bogged down from the whole immortal idea and I shouldn't think of anything else.

"Were you even going to ask me? If I wanted to be immortal?" I can't believe it's the first thing I can think to ask, but it seems like a decent enough question now that it's out. Pitch looks surprised and stutters a little.

"I...I... I guess I was only concerned about myself. I've been alone for so long Katie. Possessed only with wanting to be believed in, or revenge. Never loving anything, or anyone. It was on a single minded hunt for your sister that I found you. And it was only after I decided to use you against her that I realized how truly special you are. More so than her. And I wanted to use you as a pawn. I've never apologized for that. Nor the way I manipulated your dreams the way I did." He sounds so humble, so absolutely truthfully apologetic that I can't say anything. Jack clears his throat, shattering the little moment.

"Why don't you go back to your room. Take it in, think it over. Whatever you choose, we'll support it. And I'll make sure the Guardians do as well." He suggests. I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Actually I don't want to think it over. I want to be an immortal. And I never want to leave my new home. Ever again."

OOOOO

Carter felt odd. She was experiencing things she'd never felt before. Was it guilt? Probably. She'd heard that guilt was a bitch. But she was also concerned. She believed that was the word for it. She hadn't stopped thinking about Katie. And Jack had left nearly a day ago now to try and find her. They hadn't heard anything. Maybe Pitch killed Jack! And while it wouldn't cause Carter to loose sleep at night, it would make it more obvious that Pitch intended to keep her sister.

And on that subject, she was sure she was feeling fury as well. That was a familiar feeling though. Especially when dealing with her brother. She still couldn't wrap her head around the situation. Pitch had never been one for kidnapping. But she'd never been one for family, and here she was. Pregnant. But something Pitch said was bugging her.

_When I kill you again this time, I'll have someone to celebrate your demise with._

He wouldn't be giving Katie back to their parents after Carter was dead. Hell, she'd be surprised if Katie ever set eyes on the people who raised them both. But, she realized with a sharp pain to her chest, Katie might not _want_ to ever see them again. After everything that had happened to her. Throughout her entire life. Always being told she's second best to her sister. Her parents never standing up for her. Not forming emotional attachments because she'd never experienced them before. Not even in her family. Before she knew it, Carter was sobbing.

"Carter?" Tooth flittered around the sobbing girl, concern in her violet eyes. She may not entirely like Carter, but she absolutely hated seeing people cry. Unless they were Pitch Black. But Carter was kind of the opposite of Pitch. Therefore, Tooth didn't want her to cry. She fluttered around before settling next to Carter and putting a motherly arm around her. She waited until Carter was calmed down to ask. "What's wrong? You just suddenly started crying."

"It's all my fault Tooth. Katie would have never been so vulnerable to Pitch if I had...if I had just been her sister." Tooth was at a loss. She'd never known Carter to be so emotional. Or caring. Or feeling in any way, shape, or form.

"Carter, it's not your fault." Though Tooth couldn't be sure of her own words, she had to comfort Carter. She couldn't not.

"Yes it is! Her whole life, I've done nothing but make her miserable and then treat her like shit to get my way. And...the worst part is...I thought I was justified in doing it. Just because I was "the chosen champion fighter of Nightmares" and "Pitch Black's sister" I thought I could get away with the abuse. And, I did. Our parents never said a word. Not once. So I thought I could continue to do it forever." She admitted in a whirl of confession. Tooth was taken aback. She'd never dreamed Carter would be capable of something like that, even if she was the predestined death of Pitch Black. But to a little girl who shared blood with her mortal body? It was astounding.

"Why?" Was all she could bring herself to say.

"I...I was tired of always coming in second. In every battle against Pitch I lost. Every time. And I saw Katie and her beautiful mind and beautiful little face and I got mad. I saw my brother in every bit of her free spirit and easy wit and knowledge and I couldn't take it. So I did everything I could to destroy it. Make her submissive. So much so that I almost drove her to killing herself. I walked in on her one night in a puddle of her own blood. See that drawer there?" She pointed across her sisters room to the special drawer that she'd discovered a few months ago. Tooth nodded, fluttering swiftly to the drawer. She gasped when she opened it.

"She self injures." Tooth spoke the obvious conclusion. In the drawer were three different pocket knives, two razors, a sharp rock, lighters, and box upon box of band-aids and antibiotic cream. And bloody tissues stuffed into almost every other available space.

"That drawer has a lock. So our parents would never find it. But that used to be my dresser so I knew how to get it open. I was going to confront her, but when I realized that the cutting was keeping her from...trying to kill herself, again...I just couldn't. And I wasn't ready to stop my behavior. My shameful behavior. I got everything I wanted. Things just came easy to me. So I let her. I knew my sister was hurting herself and I just let her. I caused her to do it." Tooth was mortified. She couldn't move from where she was in front of the incriminating drawer. She just couldn't believe any of this. How could Carter do this?

"Tooth? Carter?" Bunny appeared in the room, and was immediately startled by the tension and sadness in the air. What was going on? And why was Carter crying? He'd never seen her like this. Completely and totally open and raw. Tooth gestured to the hallway, and Bunny got the idea. She closed the drawer, making sure it locked, then followed Bunny, shutting the door lightly. "What's goin' on?"

"We can't bring Katie back here Bunny." Tooth whispered. Bunny gave her a look like she was absolutely off her rocker. But Tooth was well ready to defend her statement. "Carter is out of control. She drove her mortal sister to self injury and attempted suicide. All because of some superiority complex that is completely unjustified. I really hate to say this, but...maybe Pitch did the right thing. Taking Katie the way he did. He may have saved her from a much worse fate." Bunny was shocked. His mouth moved a couple of times, but nothing came out. He was trying to think of the right thing to say but he just couldn't. This was terrible!

"Tooth, we can't leave 'er with Pitch. We just can't." Tooth looked close to tears.

"I know. But maybe, with one of us." She suggested. Bunny recoiled again. "Just think about it. And as Sandy and North to think about it too. Katie is just a child."

"A teenager."

"No. She's a kid...inside. One who's lost and afraid and hurt and has never had anyone. And that kind of hurt doesn't just go away. We need to help her. And the first way we can is by removing her from this place. The place she nearly died in. The place she's suffered for so long in. Pitch though, has already done that so we move to number two."

"What's number two?" Bunny was almost afraid to ask. But, to his surprise the fairy queen looked just as scared as him.

"I don't know."

OOOOO

_And...cliffhanger. I think. But anyway, I'm really very sorry about not updating this sooner. It's my senior year in high school and I have been busy like you wouldn't believe. Freaking trigonometry man. But anyways, I hope this somewhat makes up for it. And once I graduate there will be much an update at many a quicker rate. Until then, I once again apologize. _


	8. Chapter 8

I try to ignore Jack as I read and he stares at me. While the poor boy tries to be discreet, he miserably fails. There is no possible way for Jack Frost to be inconspicuous. Still, you'd think he'd be a bit better than blatantly staring with worried eyes. What the worry is for, I have no idea. But he's had those emotional doe-eyes on me ever since I told them I wanted to be immortal. That the whole star plan was A-okay with me. Apparently Jack does not believe me. I shift my feet that are currently across his legs so my toes jab him in his boney side. His eyes dart from me to the sketch pad in his hands. He's been pretending to draw, but always ends up looking back at me. Just like he is now. Finally I sigh.

"What?" I snap. He shrugs innocently, but I'm really not in the mood for shy coyness. Pitch made us promise not to get into trouble, so we've been just sitting like this for hours while the Nightmare King does his work. It's annoying enough, being side tracked for some sandy horses, but Jack's penetrating stare just ices the cake. "Jack." I frown. He relents with a sad glance.

"It's just...I don't understand how you're so okay with this. I get not wanting to see Carter, but what about your parents or friends?" He asks sadly.

"What friends?" I almost snort. But he gives me a look that begs for a serious answer. I put my bookmark in the large poetry volume and close the book. "Jack. There is nothing I'm leaving behind. My parents never stood up for me, never loved me like they loved Carter. Because she was perfect. Everybody liked her because she was sweet and pretty and talented and just overall charming. But then my parents had me. I wasn't as pretty as her, I wasn't funny, I didn't make friends like she did. I didn't do anything but draw pictures of things my parents didn't understand. Weird dreams I had and things I thought would be cool for the future. But I guess I was looking too far ahead, because no one else thought so. I scared them. Because I was an antisocial reject who even my lovely sister hated. Everyone in our town called me a wildling misfit who was dropped off at the wrong house, in the wrong city, in the wrong country of the wrong world. Even when I started to grow into my looks, which still pale in comparison to Carter, I couldn't talk to boys or girls my age to make friends. And I never got to fall in love and have a puppy love relationship or a first heartbreak like everyone else did." It all rushes out like a dam being burst. "There is nothing for me there. Nothing."

"Katie..." He moans sadly. And his pity is more than I can bear.

"No, stop. I am not feeling sorry for myself, and neither are you. You can't." I immediately frown. He looks shocked and reaches out towards me, but I flinch back, swinging my feet off him. His hand grabs my leg, right over a cut and I eep a little in surprise pain. He looks extra concerned.

"What was that?" He demands. A shudder goes through me as I realize he's opened the scab beneath my pants leg and blood is starting to ooze into my jeans. And I'm not the only one who's noticing. "Katie, what is that?" He demands, anger slipping into his voice, because I suspect he already knows what it is.

"Jack please don't." But he's already used his evil powers of control over the wind to sweep me up so he can pull up my pant leg. All the cuts from the last few months are visible still. And Jack takes them all in with a perplexed horror on his face. "Jack." I whisper, even though there's a lump in my throat the size of East Texas. His eyes are watering, and he just keeps staring at my leg like it's on fire or something and he doesn't know what to do. And then there's that pity again. That terrible, terrible pity.

"Why?" He croaks.

"I just told you why. You know exactly why." I know he can tell I'm trying not to cry simply by listening to my voice. And for that reason he lets me fall back onto the couch to quickly pull down my pant leg. His pity filled glance gets even more intense. Why does it hurt so much when he looks at me like that? No one has ever pitied me before. Not even at the behavioral hospital I was sent to. Even there, people looked at me weird and whispered about how it was my fault. How I did it to myself. But now I'm glad that they never pitied me. It feels odd and it makes my heart ache in ways it shouldn't. I can't take it another second. The moment he breaks eye contact with me I'm running from the room. And luckily, Jack doesn't follow me. But his pity does. All the way through the halls to my room.

I slam my door. I'm sure it's loud enough that even Pitch hears it, wherever the hell he is. Sinking to the floor, I try to fight off memories as they're hurled at me from deep dark recesses of my brain. Swarming around me like angry bees all fighting to sting me first and make me cry. Make me cut. My heart is burning with hurt and betrayal. How could they do this to me?! How was I reduced to this person? Mom, dad, fucking Carter. It's all building up, compressing my lungs and squeezing my heart painfully. It hurts so much. All these feelings. And my blood is boiling with a longing for some way to relieve the pain. Of course, my mind immediately jumps to the obvious.

But...I promised. I promised Pitch I would never do that again. I look at my mirror across my room. Sniffling, I stand up and slowly walk towards it. I hate the person I see. So vulnerable and easily broken. A shadow of the free spirited girl I used to be. When I was younger. Before, when I could spend all day running barefoot through the woods, or climb a tree in the blink of an eye. She was so promising, so free. And I let her be destroyed by Carter and our parents. Is that the real reason I'm so willing to become immortal? Am I looking for a second chance to be her again? To show Carter that I can add up to more than a useless pile of shit.

Abruptly, all the aching in my chest and anxiety over Jack finding out I cut dissipates into anger. A red hot knife of anger that just slices through my very soul and makes me clench my fists, turning my knuckles white. And suddenly there's bloody and shards of glass imbedded between said knuckles. And the mirror I was just glaring at is shattered. I look at my hand numbly, blood slowly dripping from the glass shards there. Did I really just punch a mirror?

"Katie." His voice is so soothing, so comforting, that my hand relaxes into his pale gray spidery hand. Much as it stings to disrupt the glass, it also feels nice hat he's here. I look at his golden eyes with wet tears finally dripping from my own. I can't say anything, but he doesn't say anything either. He just brings me against his chest and holds me. I can't seem to stop crying now that I've started. It's terrible.

"Why did they all hate me so much? What did I ever do that made them cast me out? Especially Carter. It's not fair." I sob against his chest. He takes a deep breath and sighs.

"They didn't understand. How could they?" He murmurs, kissing my forehead. I can feel Jack standing in the door, looking at us, but I don't look up at all. I can't bear to life my eyes, they're so heavy with still more tears that need to be cried, but I'm not allowing them to be. "Are you alright now?"Pitch asks soothingly. I sniffle and nod, even though we can all tell I'm really not. Who knows if I'll ever be okay. "Let's fix your hand." He suggests, because it's all we can really do right now. He puts his arm around me and helps me up. We pass Jack and he follows silently, looking slightly alarmed when we arrive at the hospital room. Apparently he finds it as weird as I did when I first saw it. I mean random hospital room in the middle of the Boogeyman's lair...kinda horror flick-ish.

"This is creepy." He shudders. I shrug, climbing onto the little bed. "I'm sorry Katie. For bringing this all up." Jack really honestly sounds ashamed of himself.

"I know. It's okay." I open my arms to him and gratefully hugs me, letting out a deep sigh hi can tell he's been holding. Pitch roll his eyes, then nudges Jack. The winter spirit lets go and steps back respectfully so Pitch can set to work picking the glass out of my hand. An annoying silence settles over the room.

"Does it hurt?" Jack finally asks.

"Well, there's another mirror in there if you wanna find out." I roll my eyes. He laughs despite the situation and it makes me smile, despite the situation. Pitch looks at both of us with a look that's a mix between exasperation and disapproval, but it doesn't stop us. After he gets the last shard out, Pitch pulls out the peroxide he used on my cuts and starts dabbing my knuckles. Jack keeps looking at the still growing circle of blood on my pants leg. Obviously he's wondering if Pitch sees it too. I'm kinda wondering the same.

"The Guardians keep trying to contact me." Jack mentions as Pitch starts to bandage my hand. Neither of us answer him so he takes it as a sign to keep talking. "I think if I don't answer they'll be on their way soon." He adds. I heave a heavy sigh and look directly at him.

"What are you gonna say? Are you gonna tell them to take me away from here?" Pitch looks at Jack now as well. Something like concern fills his eyes and he gets a little closer to me.

"I think...you're better off here. And...I'm glad you have Pitch." I'm sure I'm not the only one of us three who can tell how hard that was for him to say.

"And you." I remind him. He smiles almost sheepishly and looks at Pitch, as if he's asking for permission to stay. "Are you staying too Jack?" I whisper. Again, he looks at Pitch, who's looking intently at his handy work with my hand. The awkward silence completely consumes the room for what feels like way too long to be healthy.

"None of the others can come here Jack. Just you." Pitch warns.

"I know." Jack agrees.

"Then you can stay."

OOOOO

North sighed heavily as he thought. Bunny and Tooth had just informed him of the situation Carter had placed Katie in. And he was not happy about it. But he was even less happy about their suggestion she stay with Pitch. He could not imagine a worse idea, maybe with the exception of leaving her with Carter. Still, at least Carter was not the Nightmare King. He tapped his nails against his glass of milk in deep thought.

"Geez, don't think to hard, you might blow a fuse." He jumped at the voice of Jack Frost. They'd been waiting for him to return for three days now and finally, he was back. North sighed in relief and swept Jack into a suffocating hug.

"Jack where have you been! We were so worried!" North exclaimed. Jack laughed, but it was shaky. Then North noticed the absence of his staff, the absence of Katie, and the presence of a very shadowed corner in the room. North put the pieces together quite quickly, and he was glad that the other guardians were missing from the room. "You are not bringing girl back." He stated with only the slightest disappointment in his tone. He wasn't overly torn up over that.

"No. Pitch is taking care of her. He's changed...because of her. And now he's making sure she's okay." Jack informed the huge Russian, sincerely praying in his head that the man wouldn't strike out at him and call him traitor or something. "And...I've been invited to stay with them. To keep an eye on them. And I can report back to you guys if anything ever happens." He added. North looked alarmed at this.

"Jack, you cannot live in Boogeyman's lair because of some girl!" North yelled. They both heard the sound of people coming, so Jack made an apologetic face, already backing up towards the portal Pitch had opened for him.

"I'm not asking permission North. I'm not leaving her. So this is how it is. I...I'll see you soon." With that he quickly finished walking to the shadowed corner, which was gone before North could reach it. Bunny walked into the room to see North facing the corner of a room, looking a mix of shocked and upset. He hopped over to the Guardian of Wonder, glancing from his big friend to the empty corner and back.

"You okay North?" Bunny dared to ask. North looked over his shoulder and shook his head sadly.

"Jack came for a moment to inform me he and Katie will not be leaving Pitch's lair. And that he will be returning to us only to report. Occasionally." North's voice was heavy with sorrow. Bunny frowned and patted the Russian's shoulder. He knew how much Jack meant to the jolly man. But, maybe this would be a good thing. They could keep an eye on Pitch and Pitch could keep an eye on Katie. But Bunny wasn't brave enough to try and tell North that. All he could do for the moment was pat his shoulder and hope Jack knew what he was doing.


	9. Chapter 9

"That's not fair! You can fly and all I've got is gravity!" I yell up at Jack. He's been floating around randomly chucking snowballs at me all morning as we've explored Pitch's lair. Said Nightmare King is constantly busy monitoring the star. He says it will die within a couple of weeks, if not in days. And then, hopefully, I'll be immortal. I'll be beyond Carter's grasp. But for right now, I don't think about Carter or immortality or stars. All I can seem to think about is the annoying frost spirit hurling tightly packed snow at me. One hits me square on the top of my head and I cuss loud enough that I'm sure Pitch can hear.

"But see, if you could fly, that would make this somewhat fair. And who ever heard of fair play when it comes to snow ball fights with immortal beings?" He smirks. I try again to hit him with my own snow ball, but it whizzes straight past him, not even getting close. "Plus your aim sucks." He taunts. Suddenly a nightmare walks out of the shadows and makes some sort of demonic horse noise at me, before gesturing with it's head to get on it's back. I smirk at Jack and climb on, before the mare shoots off after my current foe. "No fair!" Jack calls.

"Yes, fair!" I point out. But Jack just sicks out his tongue. I shiver slightly as a bow and arrow suddenly appear in my hands.

"Hey, I wouldn't play with those if I were you! I've seen people get hurt!" Jack suddenly does look pretty scared and I frown. Instantly the arrow tip changes from sharp to a plunger shape. We both laugh and I take aim at the flighty frost spirit. I just barely miss him, as I'm much better at archery than snow ball throwing. I'm about to get him when suddenly I'm falling, my nightmare ride dissipating beneath me.

"Jack!" I scream, but something catches me before Jack can even turn around. I gasp and moan at the sudden impact onto two muscular arm. Soft...fuzzy muscular arm. I glance up, totally not prepared for what I see. Okay, I've seen a lot of weird things in the last week. But when Jack mentioned six foot tall rabbits, I didn't actually think he was being serious.

"Katie!" Jack zooms down to us, taking me from the life-size rabbit, almost protectively. "Bunny what the hell are you doing here?" He asks through gritted teeth. The man-bunny thing glares halfheartedly at Jack, but it looks more like the glare you'd give to an annoying little brother.

"I'm checking on ya Jack. You left North worried sick. So they voted I should I come get a report. And, if possible, bring ya both home." I tense at that. Home. I am home. And I'm certainly not going back to that place I used to live. Both Bunny and Jack see the way I react to the simple word. "But...as I told Tooth, even if ya were willing to return, I wouldn't take ya back Katie." He tells me solemnly. I crinkle my eyebrows.

"Okay, bullet point number one...who are you?" I finally manage to find my voice.

"Easter Bunny." Jack tells me before he can. "Locally known as Bunny." He adds.

"Okay, bullet point number two. How do you know me?"

"We all know about ya..." He pauses. "Well 'cept Jack, he kinda stumbled upon ya by accident. But we've had tabs on ya since ya were born in Carter's family. We weren't aware of how...bad your situation was until recently though. I'm sorry we didn't do something sooner." He explains quickly. I look at Jack, who shrugs, and then back at Bunny. "Is there a bullet point number three?" He asks with a smirk. I stick my tongue out at him playfully.

"What is he doing here?" Both Jack and me jump at Pitch's...rather angry voice. Great. After Jack promised the others wouldn't come here. Pitch materializes to our left, looking at Bunny, then at me in Jack's arms. And honestly I can't decide which one he looks more pissed about, so I nudge Jack and he puts me down.

"He came to check on me Pitch. He wasn't invited, I promise." I tell him shyly. His eyes soften, but his face retains its hardness. He gestures for the two of us to come forward, and like reprimanded children we stalk up to him.

"Your rooms, now. I need to have a talk with Bunnymund." He states firmly. I glance at Jack, who also seems to think it's hilarious, before we compose ourselves and nod. I grab Jack's hand and we start running, laughter bursting from us at nearly the same exact time. I can practically taste Pitch's annoyance, but brush it off. Instead of going to our separate rooms, I pull Jack into mine, both of us collapsing on my bed with fits of laughter.

"I think he just became our mother!" Jack giggles.

"I think I just wet myself laughing!" I add. I can hardly breathe, but once I do and I start to calm down, I become increasingly worried about what Pitch and Bunny could be talking about. Jack too seems to be concerned about something, but neither of us voice our worries. Well, for the first few minutes of awkwardness.

"Katie...when Bunny said he just recently realized how bad your situation was...what did he mean? This isn't just Night Terrors and self injury is it?" I glance at him to find his unrelenting blue eyes staring intently at me. "You can tell me. Please." He begs. I sigh heavily and reach for his hand. He doesn't complain, lacing his fingers in with mine.

"Jack...there's a lot about me you don't know. I went from a bad childhood to worse teenage years. A few years ago I tried to kill myself. And even after I was released from the behavioral hospital, I didn't stop cutting. I couldn't handle everything. Being the reject at every turn. Hating myself because I hated my sister. No one else hated her, so it must just be me. And my messed up brain. I was raised believing I was never good enough compared to Carter and I couldn't take it. I just couldn't. And even though I disgusted even myself with the cutting...I couldn't stop. Because I knew if I did stop, I'd end up killing myself." I don't look at him as I talk. I stare blankly up at my ceiling.

"Katie." He doesn't say anything else. Just my name. He holds onto my hand tightly, scooting a bit closer to me. I don't say anything else either, just scoot closer to him. "You were never second best. I think she was scared that _she_ would always be the one who lost." He tells me, his voice soft. I look at him finally, at his open honest face. I wish I could believe that all those year it was just Carter taking out her frustration for Pitch on me. But...it all felt so personal. Each and every time she yelled at me or called me something bad, or told me I was a mistake. It all hurt like a stab right to my heart. And nothing Jack can say will ever take away that terrible feeling.

"Even if that were true, it doesn't make it right." I whisper back.

"I'm not saying that. There's nothing Carter can ever do that will make you forgive her. But I don't want you to hurt inside because you never even tried." He tells me. I can't help but notice how close we're getting. "I never want to see you hurt. Ever." He continues, inching his face closer to mine. I have the feeling that he wants to kiss me. But suddenly that day in the star room comes back to me.

"Jack, that day we discovered the star. You and Pitch went outside to talk about something. What did you say?" I ask. He winces and looks at me with heavy eyes.

"I asked him if he loved you." He admits. I recoil a bit, but then scoot back towards him.

"What did he say?"

"He said he'd never loved anyone more. He said you were the reason he wasn't actively trying to get revenge on the Guardians. That seeing you smile makes him melt on the inside. And seeing you cry makes him wish he could crawl away and weep himself." I can tell, just from how he tells me, that he's reluctant to admit this to me. He's reluctant to tell me that Pitch loves me. Because...he loves me too. Well shit. Can't score with any mortal boys, but suddenly two immortal ones are both trying to get my attention.

"Jack...what about you? Did Pitch ask you the same question?" I decide to play dumb, even though it's written all over his face. He puts his hand on my cheek, his natural cold soaking into my skin.

"I told him that from the moment I saw you I knew you were different. That you were the most special girl I'd ever met. That instinctively I wanted to protect you and care for you and take care of you. I told him I'd do everything I could to make you safe and happy. Even if it meant seeing you with him." His voice gets really heavy at the end. I put my hand over his and put my forehead against his.

"Both of you are insufferable." I whisper.

"But you love us." He laughs quietly. I nod.

"I do love you. Both of you. So much that I think I would break down without you."

"Well don't worry about loosing us. Even if Pitch kicked me out I'd come back. For you, I'd fight every nightmare Pitch could conjure." I smile and kiss his nose.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. I wonder what he and Bunny are talking about." I sit up, feeling a bit awkward. He does too and uses his staff to get up. Then the very theatrically kicks up from the ground and onto the top of his staff. One of his favorite perches.

"Well, my inside man should be coming back pretty soon." He winks. I want to ask what he means, but before I can the door creaks open and my nightmare monkey slips inside, closing the door behind him. "Speak of the devil I guess..." Jack murmurs. The monkey quickly climbs the staff and up Jack's hoodie until he's perched on Jack's shoulder.

"When did you two get so chummy?" I ask, quirking my eyebrow. Jack only grins deviously and lets the monkey whisper to me.

"He says Bunnymund came on behalf of the Guardians to talk to Pitch about an agreement. They all think what he did was right in removing you from your deplorable situation, but that they don't think you should be missing out of the human aspect of your life. Also, they're nervous letting him have you here, as well as me. Pitch told Bunny I was here by my own choice, and about our plan to make you immortal and then, very snarkily, said that you didn't want the human aspect anymore. Bunny ignored him and continued."

"Brave Bunny." I smirk.

"The Guardians want you to live in the Warren on the weekdays, and go to school with my friend Jamie until you graduate. Then they'll ask MiM about making you immortal instead of sneaking around behind his back about it. On the weekends, you can come visit Pitch, with one of the Guardians as a sort of protection. Pitch got real pissy at first, but then Bunnymund interrupted him."

"He must have a death wish." I continue with my comments from the peanut gallery.

"He said it would be better to go with their plan and make MiM happy than to continue with out current plan and end up pissing off the guy. Can't say I disagree, what do you think?" He looks at me, and I shrug.

"Go to a school that's not filled with people who've called me a freak since I was born? Live with the Easter Bunny? Still visit Pitch on the weekends? Get the blessing of the infamous Man in the Moon rather than sneak around him like a criminal? Sounds good to me."

"I see you were eavesdropping then." We both jump, Jack falling off his staff and to the ground, when Pitch and Bunny suddenly walk in.

"Technically we weren't." I give him half a smile, hiding the monkey, which has scampered over to me, behind my back. He rolls his eyes at our immaturity, but I can see a smile threatening to tug at his lips too. "It was Jack's idea." I add, giving said winter spirit a smile as he stands up and twirls his staff.

"Tattle tail." He sticks out his tongue.

"So you accept his suggestion? You would be willing to leave and go back to that world?" Pitch asks, sitting next to me. Instantly I scoot as close to him as possible. I'm still chilly from sitting flush with Jack for so long. "You'd leave me?"

"I'd come back. Always. And when I'm immortal and won't have school, I'll be here all the time. They just want to protect me Pitch." I promise. But he still doesn't seem happy about it. I glance at Bunny, who looks rather like he might be blushing beneath his fur. Obviously this is a sight he's never seen. Someone snuggling up with the Boogeyman and reassuring him.

"Protect you. Are you afraid you need protection?" He mutters.

"No. But they are. And I don't want anyone to think of you like that. So I think it's best to placate them." By now our conversation has descended to whispers. He runs his thumb over my cheekbone and kisses my forehead.

"If it's what you want." He whispers. I take his hand and offer a small smile. A thought crosses my mind and my smile gets larger, humorous even.

"Who are you going to use the star on then?" I ask with a slight giggle. "A whole year trying to catch the thing and now...you could make anyone immortal. Maybe." He grimaces and stands up, pulling me up with him.

"I'll figure something out. I want you to promise me that you'll never come visit me with blood on your sleeves. No more hurting yourself, even if something bad happens at school. I'll make sure Bunnymund checks." He holds my face between his hands, locking his gold eyes on mine conveying just how serious he is. This time my smile has pain behind it. I wish he'd stop worrying about it. I've never been really worried about. It still feels weird, but I know that I'm glad for his worry. I'm glad he loves me enough to worry.

"I promise." I reply. He makes a sound of something akin to anguish and hugs me close to him, my arms wrapping around him as well. He kisses my head a couple of times before he releases me.

"You'd think she was shipping off to boarding school or something." I hear Bunny murmur to Jack.

"I don't think you realize just how deeply their feelings for each other extend. He saved her. And she saved him." Jack replies so quietly that I can only hear him because I'm listening so intently. I don't think even Pitch heard him because he's busy fussing over me. Tucking hair behind my ear and memorizing every inch of my face. He opens his mouth to say something when a huge THUMP rocks the entire lair. I look at him in fear and his face seems to pale. Suddenly he's closed the door and rushes back to me.

"It's the star. Bunnymund take her now, or it won't be MiM's choice anymore." He hisses. Bunny doesn't wait to be told twice, instantly opening a tunnel with the double tap of his foot. A tunnel. Right in the middle of my room. Holy shit! I don't have much time to gape, as Pitch picks me up and settles me on Bunny's back. Bunny grabs Jack and pushes him into the tunnel. I look at Pitch before Bunny can jump.

"I'll be back soon." I tell him.

"I know. I believe you. Now go." He urges. Bunny nods to him and I smile as much as I can before Bunny jumps and the hole seals above us.


	10. Chapter 10

"Class, this is our new student, Katie Lunar. She's moved in with her cousins here and I expect you all to accept her happily." Miss McGinnis, Jamie's English teacher, introduces me with a warm smile, her hand on my shoulder. I keep staring at my shoes, too afraid that people might be making rude faces or something. I saw plenty of harsh receptions for new kids back in Mesa. But, when I peak up beneath my cover of hair I don't see any rudeness, only smiles and curiosity and warmth. I guess things really are different in small towns. Miss McGinnis gestures to an empty seat next to Jamie and I quickly scamper to the seat.

"See, I told you it wouldn't be so bad." Jamie whispers. I smile at him and pull out my note book to start taking the notes Miss McGinnis has put on the overhead. Jamie was really happy to welcome me when I got to Burgess. After Bunny and Jack asked him to take me with him to school, he got all excited and apparently he was the one to come up with the whole me being his cousin thing. He even suggested I enroll using his last name, but Jack and Bunny already had that figured out. They used MiM's name as a sort of joke.

After the period is over Jamie walks me to my next class, but unfortunately he has a different class and I face this mob of new students alone. Luckily the girl I sit next to in this class knows Jamie and promised to look after me for him. Cupcake, her nickname for so long she couldn't even remember where it came from, even offered to show me around at lunch. But Jamie already said he'd do that part. It kinda happened the same in every one of my classes, three of which I had with Jamie. And then I walked to his house with him.

"I honestly didn't think real life worked like that. I mean people are only that nice to new kids in movies. Like, holy damn." I giggle to Jamie, who also starts laughing.

"My town is just bizarre. We're like always happy here, it's weird. Sometimes I think there's some big dark dirty secret behind it all, but I can never uncover anything." He explains, tossing me a soda from his fridge. I giggle again at his superstitions.

"Maybe you're not looking in the right places. Usually it's the small unnoticeable or invisible places that harbor the greatest shadows." My mind naturally gravitates towards Carter. For someone so innocent and loving to the rest of the world, boy was she a bitch. But, only a few people would know that. Jamie, still focused on our conversation, makes an exaggerated face of realization.

"You're brilliant." He tells me and I shrug. I'm about to bring up something about one of my classes but there's a knock on the back door. Jamie doesn't even look bothered, like it's a regular occurrence. He jumps up and almost runs out of the room. I can hear the back door opening and him greeting someone happily, then a reply that literally sounds like the twittering of the birds. I stand up to investigate only to fall back down in shock as something, or rather someone, zooms right up to me, breaching my personal bubble like no ones business.

"Hello Katie, I'm Tooth! The Tooth Fairy! Oh, Jack wasn't kidding, you're beautiful!" She chimes happily and quickly, just buzzing with giddy energy. I glance around her at Jamie and Jack who are both laughing.

"Yeah, she's always like that." Jack laughs, patting Tooth's shoulder. She seems to realize how freaked out I am and flutters back a bit.

"Sorry, I've just been so anxious to meet you! Jack talks about you like you're the only girl he's ever met, and Bunny says you're some sort of special. And not to mention how I've heard Pitch acts around you! You must have some sort of magic about you." She chatters on. I take a moment to absorb her appearance as she rambles. She's all bright colors and feathers and she's got wings like a hummingbird that are fluttering just as fast as one. But the thing I notice the most is her violet eyes and big white smile.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you." I say when she stops to breathe.

"Jack mentioned that you were going to Pitch's today, so I just had to come see. Bunny says you do things to him that no ones ever been able to do. Make his soft and cuddly. Naturally that's something I need to see." She tells me.

"I'm going to Pitch's today?" I ask Jack with a smile. I had no idea, but yay!

"Yeah, Bunny's off researching new designs for his eggs so I'm taking you to Pitch's. That okay?" I give him a look that screams 'do you need to ask' and he smirks. I give Jamie a hug and he gives one to Jack and Tooth too.

"I'll see ya tomorrow Katie." Jamie tells me and waves to us as we go back outside. Because it might be weird for people to see a kid magically flying, Jack's brought a snow globe, which he whispers to before tossing it to the ground. I go through first, the feeling of being sucked through a straw and then pulled through the eye of a needle passing over me before I'm standing in the main cavern of Pitch's lair. Jack and Tooth appear on either side of me, but Pitch hasn't shown himself. I glance at Jack who shrugs.

"Pitch?" I call as loud as I can into the lair, my voice echoing through all the tunnels. There's the sound of glass shattering off to our left and I give Jack another look, this one worried. I start towards one of the tunnels the sound came from, but before I even get halfway to the closest one, someone is running out of the second closest one towards me. I realize with a start that it's Carter. And I realize, with another shock, that she's not pregnant anymore. I start backing away, but she reaches me and throws her arms around me. Over her shoulder I see Pitch, looking annoyed out of his mind, at the mouth of the tunnel.

"A little warning would have been nice." Pitch hisses at Jack and Tooth, who both look just as surprised as I do.

"Katie I've been so worried! I haven't stopped thinking of you for days! I'm so sorry!" Carter repeats the last one so many times I think her voice might just jump out of her throat and go on a parade, preaching the phrase over and over.

"Don't smother her." Pitch growls, suddenly behind me and yanking me away from Carter. "Distance, remember." He adds possessively. I look between the two in confusion. The last time I saw them together, though it's all kinda hazy, he was definitely trying to kill her. Fetus and all. Now, he's settling for just glaring at her.

"Are you okay? Are they treating you right? You're looking so much better. And you're not wearing sleeves! I can't remember the last time you didn't wear sleeves!" She says happily, her voice cracking a bit at the end. Like she knows why I was wearing sleeves. Realization dawns in me. She knew I was cutting. She knew why I was wearing sleeves! Well shit. But despite all the questions she's asked, and my mounting dread that she knew I was cutting, only one thing comes to my lips when I find my voice again.

"You're not pregnant." I point out dumbly. She looks down at her belly, like she's forgotten about not being pregnant, but then smiles at me.

"I had him a week ago. We named him Jace Leo. He's got your serious face. Like sometimes he'll just look so thoughtful about something and he looks exactly like you." She says happily. "He's around he somewhere. He has this habit of teleporting places. But only places inside a building. Like I'll be with him in the front room and suddenly he's in your room playing with your hats."

"He teleports?" It tumbles out of my mouth.

"Yeah. He inherited my immortality when he was born. He teleports and he can already sit up on his own and everything. But, he's just bizarrely smart. He's not aging fast or anything, he's still a week old in body. But he's progressing so quickly mentally that he'll probably know the whole dictionary before he's one." She explains. There's a bit of babbling to my right and I look instantly. The bland cave that used to be there is suddenly not so unoccupied. A baby with black fuzz for hair and big blue eyes is staring at me from a few feet away. I glance at Carter and at Pitch, then brush out of Pitch's arms to approach the baby.

"Hey there." I whisper to him, holding out my hand to him. His tiny hand grabs my pointer finger and his eyes seem to pierce right into my mind. Like he's reading me or something. At that thought he smiles really big and giggles. Actually giggles! I carefully pick him up, cradling him to my chest. He studies me intently as I walk back towards the two siblings. I notice that Jack and Tooth are both sitting to the side, watching everything in interest. Like people who watch soap operas or something. I cradle Jace a few seconds more before handing him to Carter. "So you're not immortal anymore?" I ask quietly. Her and Pitch exchange looks.

"I'm not the same kind of immortal anymore. But I am immortal." She says awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" I ask, getting close to Pitch again. He puts his arms around me protectively, and both Carter and Jack flinch.

"Well before, I was a resurrecting immortal. I aged and grew old and died and everything, like Jace will because now he's a resurrecting immortal. But after I had him I became mortal. I was so distraught after I had Jace because I couldn't stop thinking about you. I heard from Tooth that Bunny was coming here to talk to Pitch, so I followed him. But by the time I got here, you three were gone and it was just Pitch. At first he tried to kill me, but then there was this explosion of light and it all sorta absorbed into me. The star he captured for you ended up being for me all along." She shrugs. I don't realize I'm gaping until Pitch gives me a little squeeze. She used my star. To become immortal again.

"I can't kill her, as it turns out." Pitch mutters, but there's a small degree of sarcasm in his voice. Like he doesn't really care anymore.

"He tried. After the star chose me, he was really mad. Kept accusing me of setting up the whole thing, getting you out and then sneaking in so I could claim the star and keep my immortality. He must have stabbed me ten or fifteen times with that damn scythe of his." She sends a glare at Pitch, but it hardly seems threatening. In fact, it seems more gloating than anything. "Since then, I've come back every day waiting for you to show up. I knew Bunny would never let me in the warren to see you, so I decided that Pitch was my best bet if I wanted to ever see you again." I glance up at Pitch at this, and he's scowling at Carter.

"She moves too quickly now. At first I tried to kick her out but she would just side step me or run away. Not even my damn nightmares can catch her." And he is _so_ not pleased about it. "So I gave up. We were having tea and setting down some ground rules about her visitation rights when you invaded." At this I glance back at Jack and Tooth, Carter and Pitch following my gaze.

"Oh, Bunny's off doing something, so I thought you'd like an afternoon pick me up." Jack grins deviously. Pitch tried to scowl, but I can see he's glad that Jack and Tooth brought me here, rather than to the North Pole or Tooth Palace or somewhere. He holds me closer, planting a soft kiss on my forehead. Carter cringes noticeably. She's obviously uncomfortable letting Pitch hold me like he is. But she just looks down at Jace, who's being remarkably well behaved for a one week old baby, and her face lightens.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Pitch growls at his sister. She glares at him before shuffling uncomfortably. It's obvious that they have some sort of deal or arrangement dictating how long she can stay, and that Pitch is the one who decides how long that is. But she sure isn't happy about it. But, I realize, Pitch is probably the only person she won't stand up to or look down on. Because he's probably killed her more times than I can count. And just because she's the indestructible kind of immortal now, doesn't mean she doesn't have things to loose.

"Katie, I know I can't ever get you to forgive me for the years I mistreated you. But I'm going to try to start making them up, if I can. I promise, I'm changing. But, I have to go right now. I hope to see you soon?" She sounds so pleading. So actually humble. It's odd, considering I've never ever heard her humble and I've known her for seventeen years. It's enough of a change right there in front of me that I actually nod.

"Okay." She smiles big and wide and, as always, dazzling. She looks like she wants to hug me, but she stops dead when Pitch gives her a narrow eyed glance. Instead she holds Jace out to me so I can hold him again. He coos at me, his hand reaching up to grab some of my hair. After a second he lets it go and gives me one of his mothers radiant smiles. "Bye Jace." I kiss him on his head and hand him back to Carter. She smiles sadly at me again before looking at Pitch for a moment and nodding to the two Guardians who are off to the side. And suddenly she's gone. Just gone into air. It's weird and I look up at Pitch.

"She can have Jace teleport her places as long as their in physical contact. But, with time, it may not even take that." He explains briefly. Now that Carter is gone, his shoulders relax and he seems so much calmer, on ease. He brings me into a hug, tucking my head under his chin and breathing a big sigh. "It's impossible how much I missed you even after a few days." He tells me sadly. I glance at Tooth out of the corner of my eyes and see her fangirling a bit. Jack though seems tense.

"I missed you too. You have no idea how much I missed having someone to fall asleep with. I mean, Bunny kick's Jack out of the warren at around nightfall and then I go to bed in the room next to his, without my Boogeyman to keep me company." His hold gets tighter when I call him my Boogeyman and I can tell he's smiling.

"I'm sorry I can't cuddle you to sleep." He's smirking now, I can tell. I pull way from him slightly to look up at his face. It seems to have gotten so much softer and even younger since a few days ago. I trail my index finger down his cheek, feeling the smooth texture of his skin. But it feels softer, rejuvenated somehow. He seems to know what I'm thinking, and how I'm cataloging the subtle differences. "Some of the star absorbed into me. It made me younger and...for lack of a better word, fresher." I make and exaggerated 'OH' face and giggle.

"I guess it thought you needed refreshing after all those years." I smirk and he rolls his eyes.

"I think I'm dying of cuteness overload." Tooth squeaks from the side, drawing everyone's attention. Pitch frowns at her, bringing me close again.

"Who invited the fairy?" He asks menacingly.

"_She_ did." Jack sighs, still reclined on the ground. "If you two are done being adorable, don't you have homework Katie?" Jack points out, a bit of sourness creeping into his tone. He's obviously still unhappy that I'm so obviously attached to Pitch.

"Ah yes, how was your first day back to school." Pitch asks and starts towards my room, holding my hand. I reach out for Jack's too, and he grabs Tooth.

"Weirdly good. Like I remember seeing new kids be tormented into submission on their first days back in Mesa. But in Burgess it's like everyone was actually raised right! They're all so nice and peppy!" I explain. He nods, but I see that he doesn't really care about Burgess. Just about me. Then I remember something Jack told me. Burgess was where they defeated Pitch years ago. And Jamie and his friends I met today were the ones who stopped him. "But I missed being here." I add for his benefit. He smiles slightly.

"I missed you being here. Dare I say it, I even missed Jack. I'd grown so used to the both of you being here, filling every corner with pranks and laughter." He admits, loneliness shining in his eyes. Tooth looks shocked by his behavior, even fluttering up to his face to look him in the eye.

"Bunny wasn't kidding. You do weird things to his brain alright!" She tells me, grinning at me and then at Pitch. He scowls at her fiercely and motions for her to go away, like one might shoo a bug away. "It's so cute!" She adds, and Pitch's scowl softens slightly. We reach my room and I immediately collapse on my bed after flinging my backpack at the ground. After a moment of reclining, I sit up for Jack and Tooth can sit too. Pitch doesn't sit, just stands and looks stoic. He hardly ever sits around me, and I wonder if he does get tired of standing and just does it anyway as some sort of way to impress, or if he just likes standing.

"You have much homework?" Jack inquires, peering inside my backpack when I pick it up and unzip it. I shrug.

"Not too much. Snowball fight after?" I quirk an eyebrow. He eagerly nods.

"Ultimate snowball fight! Me and Katie on one team, Pitch and Tooth on the other." The two of them share a glance that says the same thing. 'Let's humor them'. Jack and I share our own look of victory and I start on my homework. Not too bad a day, overall. Not too bad.

OOOOO

_I'm not sure I like how this chapter ended, but I couldn't think of a really good way. Anyways, the next chapter will probably skip forward a lot of time, but I don't want to do like ten chapter all about the same thing. Going to school, bridging the gap with Carter, getting closer to Pitch and the Guardians. All the time. So I'm gonna go to the next important part. Don't hate, just read it! When it comes out. Which will hopefully be soon. So yeah. Good night. Or morning. Whatever. _


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Hello and welcome to the last chapter. I would like to thank anyone who's still reading this story for sticking with me through chapters of feels, feels, and more feels, with a dash of humor. And for not stoning me for my outrageous ineptitude at posting on time. And there are major time jumps in this chapter, jumps that just need to be taken. Don't hate. _

_In all seriousness though, thank you for all the favs, follows, and reviews. I've cherished every one and I love you all. So, with that said and done, he's the last chapter!_

_OOOOO_

"And how is the graduate this morning?" I rub my eyes and slowly sit up, Bunny's Australian drawl now normal to me. I look at him with a smirk.

"Is it morning?" He grins and tosses an empty bag to me.

"You're staying with Pitch for a while, so you better pack. I have to be somewhere." He tells me as explanation. I look down at the bag with a sigh before nodding at him. "How late were you up last night?" He asks with a smirk.

"Night? You think I fell asleep during the night? You're funny." His smirk grows and he disappears from my doorway to make loud noises in probably the kitchen. I mutter to myself as I stretch and get up to change. I'm still in my jeans and tank top from the night before, my graduation dress ditched at Jamie's house before we went out last night. I also left my cap and gown there too. I'll pick them up later.

"Do you want eggs?" Bunny calls from down the hall.

"Two please!" I call back, pulling off the tank top and tossing it into one of the many open boxes in my room. I know I'll be moving out in another few months. Back to Pitch's place, after my 18th birthday. It's not that Bunny wants me out or anything, but I miss my Boogeyman. And he is officially, _my_ Boogeyman. My boyfriend.

It was kinda hard to choose him over Jack, but after I realized how much I need Pitch, I knew I had to tell Jack as much. That was the most awkward talk I've ever had with anyone. But it turned out okay when Jack admitted to himself and to Bunny that he was in love with the rabbit. He's not really gay per say. He doesn't like men, he likes Bunny. Just Bunny. I personally think it's awesome.

"You should wear that." Speaking of Jack...

"I was thinking I'd wear my red shirt." I pull out said red shirt and the one Jack pointed too and hold them in front of myself as I look in my mirror. "You're rabbit's in the kitchen." I tell him as I alternate shirts.

"I'm here to take you to Pitch's." He states with his customary cocky grin. "You're staying there for a while aren't you?"

"Yeah, a few nights I think. You're welcome to stay too. The Lair won't be the same without you." I grin at him through the mirror.

"Ah yes. The good old days. You and me running around in a game of intense hide and seek while simultaneously scaring the living shit out of Pitch and annoying the hell out of him." He seems way too gleeful at the thought. Finally I decide on the shirt he suggested, a black tank top with gold lace around the neck and hem. The red one goes into my bag, along with PJ's, two T-shirts, and two pairs of pants. I also have some clothes at the Lair so I'm not worried about running out of outfits. Jack helps out, tossing me socks and my toothbrush and anything else I ask him to throw me.

"So you'll come with?" I ask with a quirked eyebrow.

"Sure. Bunny's gonna be off gallivanting through space looking for any other Pookas so I have nothing to do." He says at last. I zip up my bag, grab my shoes from near the door, and lead the way out to the kitchen. Bunny's just getting done making eggs for the two of us, so when Jack swoops up behind him and captures him in a tight hug, the Pooka groans but then laughs.

"I suppose you'll be wanting eggs too?" He asks. Jack smiles and nods. Bunny gives him his own plate, then goes about making some for himself. I watch the adorably domestic scene with a smile, sitting heavily in my chair at the table. "What did you even do last night...and this morning?" Bunny asks, noticing my yawn.

"We had grad night at the Burgess Family Fun Center until about three, then Jamie, Pippa, Cupcake, Claude, Caleb, Monty, and me went to Waffle House for like two hours. And we watched a movie at Claude and Caleb's so...I think it was like seven or so by the time I got back." I explain with a total lack of energy to put into it. Jack snickers to himself and Bunny just shakes his head. "What? You said I didn't have curfew!" I point out.

"I didn't think you'd come home the same time I was getting up!" He replies almost immediately. I just stick my tongue out and continue with my eggs.

"Hey, I heard North saying that MiM is for sure making you immortal. Sounds like it'll be your 18 birthday present from him, or something." Jack tells me around a huge mouthful of eggs. I stop in my devouring to look blankly at the table. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just kinda mind boggling. A year ago I would have laughed until I peed if you said I'd be an immortal at 18. I wonder what I'll become." They both shrug, Bunny joining us at the table. It's a quiet breakfast after that, all of us thinking to ourselves. A clock somewhere in the Burrow announces that it's 10 o'clock and I rub my eyes, muttering to myself about how it was only barely worth it to stay up so late.

"Ready to go?" I look at Jack tiredly but nod, pulling on my shoes and taking my plate to the sink. I give Bunny a one armed hug before grabbing my stuff and waiting for Jack. Jack and Bunny have a much longer hug, accompanied by some kissing and cooing and overall lovey-dovey-coupley stuff. Finally they tear apart from one another and Jack tosses a Snow Globe that opens a portal to the Lair. With one last wave towards Bunny I step through, Jack following close behind. We appear in the main cavern, which seems lighter than the last time I visited, which was only last week.

"Pitch?" I call out, shifting my bag to my other shoulder. Suddenly there's something tugging on my pant leg, something adorable. "Jace?" He grins at me and I collapse to sit cross legged on the ground with him. He's only four months now, but he is insanely smart. Immortal smart, I guess it could be called.

"Auntie." He coos, smiling at me. He's smart enough to speak apparently. But I can see he's still learning, since that's all he says.

"That is so cute." Jack tells me, and Jace looks at him.

"Jack." He says simply, making Jack fawn all over him.

"He's just charming everyone today." I jump a little as Pitch and Carter appear off to my left. Carter grins at me and her son, coming and picking him up. Pitch too wanders over and reaches a hand down to pull me up. The second I'm up he's wrapping his arms around me lovingly and I'm standing on my tip toes to kiss him on his cheek.

"Oh it's so sweet I could hurl." Jack mocks.

"I just endured five minutes of you and Bunny grossing me out, you can deal." I hiss at him before laying my head on Pitch's chest. "MiM approved my petition for immortality." I whisper. It feels like every inch of tension in his body just evaporates and he sighs heavily.

"Are you glad?" He asks, his deep voice rumbling through his chest into mine.

"Exceedingly. After I'm immortal I can formally move in." I remind him. He chuckles, a warm sound that seems to surround me. "I hope you've kept the place clean." I joke, earning another of those sweet low laughs.

"Get a room." Carter mutters under her breath, but she's smiling slightly. "Did you at least notice my renovations?" She sounds so offended as she gestures to the new patches of light that filter into the cave. I quirk an eyebrow in question at both her and Pitch.

"I prefer not to speak on the matter." Pitch growls.

"I kicked his ass into the ceiling. Made some new lighting." She grins, entirely pleased with herself. Pitch groans low in his throat, obviously not enjoying her smug sense of victory. I just giggle to myself and kiss his cheek again.

"Well I personally need something to do or I'm going to fall asleep an not wake up until the middle of the night. And as much as I want to be nocturnal, I'd prefer to keep a relatively normal sleep schedule."

OOOOO

No matter how many times I come to the North Pole, I'm always blown away by the magic and wonder of the place! But this time my wonder is twinged with anxiety and maybe a bit of fear? At midnight it will be my 18th birthday and MiM will be bestowing immortality upon me. But I'm kinda really nervous about just who I'll be after receiving said immortality. Will I be a seasonal spirit, or a holiday spirit, or what? Everyone is pretty tense right now as we wait for the last eight minutes of my mortal life to tick away.

I'm practically welded to Pitch's side as we sit on the couch by the fireplace, Carter and Jace sitting next to me on my the opposite side. Across from us sits Bunny and Jack and Sandy, all trying desperately not to look at the clock continuously. I keep focusing on Jack's three month baby belly, compliments of Bunny. We were all shocked when he announced that he was pregnant, and the intricacies of exactly how he's pregnant still go over my head. But I'm happy for them, they make an adorable couple. He's not the only one with baby fever. Tooth and North were all too happy to announce their impending bundle of joy to us last month. And now everyone keeps looking at Pitch and me as if saying,_ you're next._

Five minutes. Everyone is so quiet. It's not like anything bad is going to happen, it's just no one can really say anything. What is there to even say anyways? In fact Jace is the one making the most conversation. Every now and then he'll point to a random object and state it's name, earning smiles from Carter and me. He really is adorable. And he's growing so freaking fast, it's insane. Presently he points to the open sky roof and says,

"Moon." We all snap out attentions to the ripe full moon hanging in the velvety dark sky. Immediately I'm out of my seat and standing just at the edge of the moonbeam that's glowing like a pillar down on us. I become aware of Pitch next to me, holding my hand tightly. Somewhere in the back of my mind I hear the clock chiming twelve times.

_Happy Birthday, Katherine._

A shiver shoots up my spine at the ethereal way MiM speaks. His voice so quiet, like a faint glow in my mind, but also so very vibrant. I smile, whether or not it's at him I'm not sure, but I smile.

_Come forward._

It takes me a second to get my legs to work, but then they do and I cautiously step into the little circle of light. It's so bright inside the moonbeam. I can't see anyone, just the blinding glow. And I feel warmth, a comfortable sweet warmth that makes everything fuzzy. Suddenly the glow dies down and I'm in not in the North Pole at all. I'm standing on some sort of endless plane of pure white. It goes on forever, there's no distinction between what's above and what's below. It's just there. Existing and hosting my spirit. And standing not three yards away from me is a man made of light. An artist mannequin made of moonlight.

_Hello Katherine. I am the Man in the Moon._

"You have a body?" Of sorts...

_I take this form when I need to better communicate with my children and friends. And I take this form now to bestow upon you the greatest gift I can give. Immortality. _

I nod heavily, trying not to let his deep soothing voice lull me into a catatonic state.

_You are strong already. You have always been strong. You have survived when others could not. You have dealt with things far above the emotional, mental, and physical limits of a mere mortal. You will become a truly exceptional immortal. And it is that strength of mind, soul, will, and heart that convinces me that you will become the Autumn Spirit, the Spirit of Strength and Knowledge._

"I...I don't know what to say." I admit, but the wild grin on my face must say it all.

_I know you will never fail me. I have absolute faith in you. Welcome to Immortality, dear one._

Everything dims around us until it fades back into the North Pole. And I can see my friends faces again, clear as day, clearer even. I can see things in sharper, deeper detail than ever before. All my senses feel heightened as I take in each inch of my immortal family and most of all, the man I love. I feel like I can see him clearly finally. And I love what I see. Apparently he does too, because he can't seem to stop looking at me.

"Pitch?" I ask, and I'm startled at my own voice. It's so much softer now, like a gentle breeze ruffling crisp Autumn leaves. He smiles, still looking positively awestruck for some reason. But he seems to recover enough to stumble forward and sweep his arms around me. I immediately hug him back, wrapping my arms around his neck with no intention of letting go in the near future.

"Dude you look so awesome!" Jack tells me with a loopy grin.

"Have I changed much?" I ask, a bit worried. Tooth pipes up, fluttering off quickly leaving us to stare awkwardly at each other. Well really they're all staring at me and I'm trying not to really look any of them in the eye. I feel embarrassed by all the attention. But Tooth appears again pretty quickly, toting a medium sized mirror, which she props up on on of the work benches so I can look at myself. I look at Pitch, who nods in encouragement, before stepping up and looking at my reflection.

Oh. So that's why they were staring. My hair, normally a dull brown, has brightened to a more bright chestnut brown and now extends to my waist. My skin is still pale, but now it seems to glow with the radiance of immortality, instead of the sickly look of an isolationist. My lips are a scarlet red, and there are brown freckles dotting my nose and cheeks. But all the small changes pale in comparison to my eyes. While still blue on the edges, there's a vibrant red that borders my pupil and branches out like fire. Eyes on fire. So this is what a spirit of Autumn looks like.

"Holy freakin heck." I murmur, more to myself than them, but they hear.

"The eyes will need getting used to." Carter murmurs, head cocked to the side.

"Ooh I want to play with your hair so bad right now." Tooth says dreamily, and I don't blame her. Heck, I want to play with my hair right now.

"She looks amazing." Jack states.

"She's perfect. Like she's always been." Pitch smiles at me and I turn away from the mirror to give him a big smile as well. He has to catch himself as his knees wobble, and I frown in concern.

"That's a powerful smile." Bunny smirks.

"I'll say." Jack agrees. "So, who are you now?"

"Autumn Spirit. Spirit of Strength and Knowledge." I do a mock bow, grinning wildly again. This time more than just Pitch have to catch themselves. "I'll try not to dazzle you guys so much." I say awkwardly. Sandy is suddenly hugging me around my waist, Jack and Tooth joining in instantly. In less than ten seconds they're all engulfing me in a massive group hug. "Guys...too...much...love." I exaggerate, gaining one or two snarky looks.

"We welcome you to family Katie." North says proudly, putting his hand on my shoulder. Tooth kisses my cheek before fluttering over to her husband and kissing him lovingly. Sandy uses his sand to tell me he's glad I'm immortal and happy now and I kiss him on his cheek lightly.

"I'm gonna miss ya causin' trouble in the Warren. You can visit anytime. Could even bring your mate if he promises to behave." Bunny tells me after a hug.

"Damn straight she can visit anytime, I'm gonna need her for moral support!" Jack exclaims before trapping me in a hug. I can't help but laugh.

"Oh Jack. You will be my very best friend until...well...forever." I promise him. "And I believe the most epic snowball fight ever attempted can now be planned. I think I can keep up with you now." I grin.

"Challenge accepted." He grins maniacally and steps aside to start mentally planning something.

"Auntie." Jace coos from Carter's arms.

"Well at least he still recognizes me." I say in relief. Truth be told, I hardly even recognize me. And I can't help but wonder if my scars are still there. I wonder if immortals have scars. Carter passes Jace off to me and he immediately grabs hold of my hair, giggling when I make a face. "It's a good thing you're cute." I tell him. He just grins knowingly and hugs me. Actually hugs me! A seven month old baby hugging people! Too brilliant for his own good.

"Katie I...I love you sister. And I think we have to learn to like each other since we both are now immortal and will probably be seeing each other a lot." Carter has a kind of sad smile as she takes Jace and gives me a one armed hug.

"I think that's probably true." I nod. Pitch has stood behind me the entire time, making sure he's there if I need him. And frankly it feels amazing to know he's there. To know that no matter where we are, or what is happening, he will be there. And it's amazing to know that I love him and he loves me.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asks as I turn to look at him. With a grin I grab his cloak and pull him down to me to kiss him.

"Anywhere you are, is home." He looks at me for a long moment before the biggest look of relief I've ever seen crosses his face and he just seems to melt. "You okay?"

"Honestly, I was afraid. I feared that once you were immortal and you could see how stunning you are, and always have been, that you would look at me and deem me unfit to be with you. I feared you would see how unworthy I am of you." He admits, a blush coloring his cheeks. I can't decide if he's joking or not for a moment, but when I see how genuinely worried he was, I can't help but smile.

"I would never think that in a million years Pitch Black. And I'd rather give back my immortality than leave you now." I tell him in the fiercest voice I can.

"Than I have an important question to ask you, Spirit of Strength and Knowledge." He smiles, disentangling himself from our embrace. I look at the Guardians and Carter, wondering if they know anything about this mysterious question. I think they all do, judging from how they're all grinning like maniacs. Even Jace seems to be in on it. When my eyes flick back to Pitch, he's on his knee, holding my hand.

"Oh my God...are you..." I gasp.

"I am. I'm asking you to marry me. And I'm begging you to say yes. I can't live without you Katie. I've never felt so strongly about anyone in my life. I've worried for you, wanted to comfort you, laughed with you, cried with you, felt anger for you, and I've loved you deeper than I thought possible. And I will never feel this way for anyone else." With every word I feel like my heart is swelling a little bit more.

"Oh MiM I can't say yes enough." The moment I say it his eyes light up like fire springing back to life after nearly dying out. And I decide that I could spend the rest of my immortal life looking at them, and loving them, and being loved by them. In fact, I think I will.

_OOOOO_

_Ta-Da! Anyway...I hope I didn't do too badly? I know it's cheesy as all get out and I should be flogged for the Mary-Sue ending where everything is perfect. But honestly, I started writing this as sort of a catharsis for my own SI. And a perfect ending is something I'll never have in real life, so I had to give this story one instead. I hope that it's not too disappointing and I love each and every one of you who have read this story. Thank you. _


End file.
